<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Knew Childbirth Would Be So Tedious by Minsiyeon101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378596">Who Knew Childbirth Would Be So Tedious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsiyeon101/pseuds/Minsiyeon101'>Minsiyeon101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Hiding, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Runaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsiyeon101/pseuds/Minsiyeon101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi comes into Hisoka's apartment injured and after helping Illumi recovered- Illumi gets drunk from accidentally taking a bottle of vodka that Hisoka got as a gift. They ended up doing the thing and are now afraid of what Illumi's family is going to do to their unborn child. With a little help from the very people they don't really hang around- can they pull of having a child and protecting the family they each are slowly growing to love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka &amp; Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer &amp; Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hisoka's Unexpected Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yes it is a Hisoka x Illumi book, and some points to remember. I won't be using quotations. when someone speaks it will be their name followed by a colon then their line. actions will be in these things *..*. don't worry i will provide detailed descriptions to give it a story feel. SO please enjoy my terrible attempt to this book.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a very rainy night as Hisoka decided that he didn't feel the need to get out of his bed to do anything. Usually he would at least go on his early morning walks before even remotely think about having a late wake up time. But the soothing rain fall against both his window and the flash and roll of thunderstorms alone with the chill of the air was too inviting to his growing laziness. Don't get Hisoka wrong, he was a morning person like most people but today didn't seem like one of those days. He opened one of his eyes as he slowly crawled out of his sheet cocoon and stared at his window- he had a feeling that this lovely morning would be ruined but before that happened he wanted to take advantage of the morning, so he went back to sleep.</p><p>As he was slowly falling into the comfort of the thrilling darkness most people called sleep, his phone started to ring continuously on his bedside table. He groaned as he very slowly rolled towards the stand and grabbed the phone, dismissed whatever decided it was good to disturb him in his lazy state of peace. Funny enough he didn't feel like he deserved such peace which would explain these very annoying texts and calls. He ended the call for the tenth time before he gave up instead placing it on silent and placing it back on the stand. He looked at clock and made a mental note that this was the first time he caught himself in bed around 11:30 in the morning. He thought for a bit.</p><p>Hisoka: Mhmm, should I get up and be productive today. Maybe go find someone to play with for a bit. When was the last time I killed? *he pondered for bit* a week ago maybe. Good enough. I am a bit on the tired side today.</p><p>And with that Hisoka cradled in his sheets and fell asleep once more.</p><p>------</p><p>Illumi: That stupid clown named Hisoka is seriously going to pay for ignoring me now of all times.</p><p>Illumi said as he decided to stop calling Hisoka's phone for as he saw was for the 57th call and around 47 texts. He was currently running throw the forest as he tried to escape from the crowd of people chasing after him. He had one job- to kill a wealth man by the name of Kevin Anderson and leave before anyone noticed. Well that was until the man's child decided to come in the room and screamed as the child saw the dead man in front of Illumi. He almost killed the kid but decided against it for a reason he still hadn't thought of yet. The man he killed was a scientist that was feared by most people and was even deemed a threat to his family but what was even more annoy was the man had a literal army and he wasn't even some kind of politician. </p><p>Illumi didn't want to kill anyone unnecessarily but he had to or else he was going to get caught and he would have to. So deciding to kill right then and there was better than having to hide his shocked emotion as he gets cornered. He sighed as he dodged several bolts and darts. He turned quickly jumped backwards behind the people chasing him and sent needles into them killing them on the spot. But that was sort of his mistake as he got a dart in his neck in which he quickly removed. After that he realized he become sluggish which was weird since- he is supposed to not be affected by most things. Call it an assassin's institution but he was not supposed to be sluggish after a dart in the neck with only a few milliseconds of contact. Unless the man he killed created something he wasn't exposed to before.</p><p>But once he realized that he was completely surrounded he gave up on trying to not kill anyone and just released his bloodlust. But what he didn't expect was for a sudden pain in his side- he saw a syringe injecting a liquid into him and he lost it after that. The next thing he knew was that he woke up in a ditch- bleeding none the less. He slowly got up ignoring the pain in his side as he watched blood pool underneath him. He had his side opened by what he saw a sharp rock he fell on. He got out his phone and relayed that he completed his job to his family before getting up. He took off his inner shirt and using it to stop the blood. He then got out his phone and instead of going to his family mansion- that would be a bit too much for even him. He once more called Hisoka.</p><p>Illumi: He better answer this time.</p><p>------</p><p>Hisoka had just finished fixing himself a meal in which he decided to regard it as brunch because it was way past breakfast time and he didn't want to eat anything remotely considered lunch. He decided to finally check his phone and was shocked to see Illumi being most of them. He opened his messenger app and just stared at the messages.</p><p>Illumi: Hey</p><p>Illumi: Hey</p><p>Illumi: I know you are ignoring me</p><p>Illumi:......</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka answer, I am in need of some assistance.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka answer my calls.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka</p><p>Illumi" Will you answer my calls, a job of mine went wrong and I don't want my people to know.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka.</p><p>Illumi: I swear if you don't answer right now. You better have a good explanation for ignoring my calls and messages.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka answer. I swear I will fight you once I see your face again.</p><p>Illumi:......</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka, I finished can we meet.</p><p>Illumi: *send location*</p><p>Hisoka stared at the lines of messages a bit longer. He slowly smiled as he went to start putting on some clothes.</p><p>Hisoka: Thats the first time Illumi texted him so much and I didn't even have to text him.</p><p>He placed the location in his map and quickly ran towards it. He ended up in the forest beside a ditch. Not going to lie- he was confused as he looked around for a bit. But then he started to smell blood which was tantalizing so he followed it, and once again reached the ditch.</p><p>Hisoka: This is really not helpful.</p><p>Hisoka then looked up and saw some butterflies flying down into the ditch and because of his curiosity looked down. And was was  to see Illumi leaning against a bloody rock, holding a cloth to his side and essentially looked like he passed out. Hisoka slide down into the ditch and shook Illumi a bit and watched as Illumi's opened halfway and soon a needle was sent into his side.</p><p>Illumi: Why you took so long to answer?</p><p>Hisoka: I didn't know you needed me that badly.</p><p>Hisoka looked at the drenched cloth and with a quick sway of his hand, he got a large cloth and wrapped it tightly around illumi. And when he was about to lift Illumi- his hands where slapped away.</p><p>Illumi: I can walk on my own.</p><p>With that Illumi tried to stand but then fell on his left leg, tried to get up again but instead fell forward. Hisoka chuckled a bit before crouching infront of Illumi.</p><p>Hisoka: How about instead I carry you like a baby you come on my back and I carry you to either a hospital or my apartment. I promise I won't do anything to you that you won't like.</p><p>Illumi didn't look at Hisoka but Hisoka took it as a silent yes- that would be the closest because if Illumi didn't agreed he would have either gotten mad or voiced his concerns. Hisoka shifted and turned his back to Illumi. Without much word he felt Illumi slowly crawled onto his back and situated himself between his cupped hand and his back. Slowly getting up he made sure both him and Illumi were comfortable. </p><p>Illumi: We going to your apartment.</p><p>Hisoka: No problem~.</p><p>With that in mind, Hisoka turned on his heel and semi-ran towards his apartment, to not only get away from the scene Illumi's blood left but to not disturb the calm assassin on his back. With the even and soft breathing of the assassin Hisoka tried hard not to man or groan as he listened to the man seemingly sleeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Illumi will Always Be Oblivious To Hisoka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hisoka is sexually attracted to Illumi- so it ain't love but he does want to fill Illumi up. But Illumi won't ever give him a chance will he.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes it is as the summary says, hehhehehehe. Hisoka can be horny for no reason sometimes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Illumi registers in his head are two silent voices conversing just outside the closed door in front of him. He didn't like feeling dependent as well as he wanted to get out of the surprisingly comfortable bed he was in. He slide off the bed and before he could even set his stance good, he fell on the ground with a thud. He heard how the place got noticeably silent. He looked up as he say Hisoka poked his head from the creak in the door.</p><p>Stranger: Is the patient awake?</p><p>Hisoka: Yes and currently on the ground.</p><p>Stranger: That can't do, he needs to be lying down.</p><p>Hisoka: Will do Doc.</p><p>With that Hisoka came into the room slowly lifting Illumi back into the bed. And when Illumi looked to the door again. A man in a lab coat stood there. He slowly strolled in and situated himself beside the clown who was not wearing his usual attire. </p><p>Doctor: Hello Mr. Zoldyck, I am the doctor that has been aiding your injury for the past two days of your unconsciousness. You have surprising woke up quicker than I thought but it must be the family genes thats aiding. Since the wound is also healing very quickly for someone that almost lost his liver from an infection. </p><p>Hisoka: Really Illumi how did you manage such a thing? Even I am baffled at your current state. </p><p>Illumi stated quiet and didn't want to say anything at that point in time but he seriously wanted to kill Hisoka for getting a doctor involved after he said he didn't want to go to a hospital. Last thing he wanted out was that their was an injured Zoldyck and people who even the family of assassins come after him. He isn't one bit scared of that ever happening. it would just be too inconvenient. </p><p>Doctor: I am done with my check up for today. I might come back tomorrow if I am not busy. Please make sure Mr. Zoldyck takes his medication and eats healthy foods. From what I see Mr. Zoldyck is both a bit on the malnurished side as well as lacking some microbes in his gut. The medicine will aid his healing, pain and also give the body some things it needs to create more red blood cells. Please Mr. Zoldyck take them once the medicine is done you can return to your previous routine.</p><p>With that the doctor bowed before exiting the room and then out the front door. When they were sure the doctor was out the apartment. Illumi turned to Hisoka and glared at him.</p><p>Hisoka: Don't look at me like that.</p><p>Illumi: I told you that i didn't want to go to the hospital.</p><p>Hisoka: Come on you are still in the apartment.</p><p>Illumi: There was a doctor here. A doctor, what were you thinking?</p><p>Hisoka: I don't know if you notice but, I am no medical person and if you saw how your side looked when I carried you here. You would be just as worried as I was.</p><p>Illumi:.....</p><p>Hisoka: There was a swelling and an unhealthy blemish to it. It looked awful to be honest *chuckles* But got a doctor sworn to secrecy so don't worry.</p><p>Illumi: My people are going to skin me alive.</p><p>Hisoka: Thats if you tell them *hums*</p><p>Illumi was done with this conversation, Hisoka was right but he wasn't about to tell him that.</p><p>Hisoka: I will be outside, in the meantime get some rest. </p><p>Illumi: I am hungry.</p><p>Hisoka: Is that how you ask for something to eat?</p><p>Illumi: *stares at hisoka* I ain't asking, I am demanding. And you better not give me anything bad.</p><p>Hisoka chuckled once more as he walked out the room and into the kitchen grabbing the phone and quickly ordering from a sushi place down the road. Hisoka took the opportunity to walk there instead of them delivering. He walked into the store admiring the decor. Looking around seeing Gon and his friends eating peacefully in a booth across from where he stood. He glanced at Killua pondering if he should tell him about his brother but decided against it but he was going to use this against Illumi just to see his reaction. He leaned against the wall just thinking how after all this time, he was the only one to get different reactions from the dead fish eyed Illumi. He softly moaned as he thought of the time he got a baffled look from the assassin as he joked about letting Illumi suck him off. It was worth it even though he got paralyzed and dragged by his foot for a couple hours after that.</p><p>Cashier: Number 34 by the name Hisoka.</p><p>Hisoka: *walks to the cashier*</p><p>Cashier: that would be $25 sir.</p><p>Hisoka: *pays*</p><p>Cashier: Enjoy your meal and have a nice day. </p><p>Hisoka started to make his way to the door when he felt someone bumped into him. He turned around to see Gon on the ground and Killua running towards him.</p><p>Killua: Baka, I told you to watch your step.</p><p>Gon: Ah, sorry Killua.</p><p>They both looked up at Hisoka as he stared back at them. He slowly turned on his heels and walked away.</p><p>Hisoka: I don't have time for this at the moment.</p><p>Bu he was shivering as he remembered that Gon ran up into him. He smirked that was like a once in a whole crowd coincidence. But he knew he left a puzzled look on their faces. </p><p>Hisoka: Oh Gon~.</p><p>He finally reached his apartment and opened the door and as he looked to the ground only to see a body slowly crawling across it. He sighed as he placed the food on the dining table then walked towards Illumi picking him up then sitting him around the said table.</p><p>Illumi: I could have done that myself.</p><p>Hisoka: Sure you could have.</p><p>With that Hisoka shared out the meals between him and his for now roommate. He slowly started to eat the food but paused when he say Illumi staring at it.</p><p>Hisoka: You don't like sushi?</p><p>Illumi:.... I would have rather some type of sweet.</p><p>Hisoka: *chuckles* If you eat the food I will go out and by you a slice of cake.</p><p>Illumi: Black Forest? </p><p>Hisoka: Sure.</p><p>With that Illumi started to eat too. Sometimes Hisoka why he hung around the assassin, wasn't he afraid of the assassin going after his throat some day. To be honest with himself, he wouldnt mind Illumi come after him with all his might. It would give him a reason to fight the emotionless killer. But for now he was going to admire the way his clothes slide off illumi's shoulder as he moved them around to get to different foods. And how the boxers Illumi wore made it seem like it was only Hisoka's buttoned shirt he was wearing alone. He silently watched as Illumi's mouth enclosed the piece of sushi before his cheeks bulge from accidentally stuffing his face. He didn't realize how long he stared until he saw Illumi stealing from his plate.</p><p>Illumi: What serve too long, serve two masters.</p><p>Hisoka: I wish to be your Master~</p><p>Illumi: I will get up and leave you here.</p><p>Hisoka: And go where. Your people won't love that injury you got.</p><p>Illumi:....</p><p>Hisoka: Come on I am playing, I just love how my clothes make you look even more delicate than you were. Gracious and fragility with a deadly aura. *softly groans*</p><p>Illumi: Where are my clothes? I wanna change.</p><p>Hisoka: Soking to help the blood stains come out.</p><p>Illumi:...</p><p>Hisoka: Don't worry when you feel good enough to walk, we will go to those fancy clothing stores and have some people serve us as you choose your clothes while sitting down. Can't have you standing for too long. I will even get a taxi to drive us to and from.</p><p>Illumi: You better.</p><p>Hisoka: Only for you.</p><p>This was going to be one long recovery for Illumi especially with this bastard flirting with him every chance he gets. After they both finished eating. Hisoka cleaned up the table and threw away the plates and cups they got from the restaurant. But what startled Illumi was for hisoka to scoop him up and place him in the couch with hisoka using his lap to elevate his back as he laid stomach down.</p><p>Illumi: Was that necessary?</p><p>Hisoka: Dac said, you need to elevate your back.</p><p>Illumi: When?</p><p>Hisoka: You were alseep.</p><p>Illumi: I swear if you are lying.</p><p>Hisoka: Relax. You are supposed to heal.</p><p>Illumi sighed and instead distracted himself with his phone while Hisoka watched the television that was in front of them on the wall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The relationship between Hisoka and Illumi is like best friends. They love each other but it is shown via ways of either violence or annoyance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Hate You But I Love You More Than I Hate You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hisoka is a suggar daddy and we love it. Also Hisoka needs to stop messing with Illumi. And Illumi needs to stop being an assassin and just be human for like a second.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never seen Illumi get drunk before but this is how I would depict him being drunk. Sorry if its a fail.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was currently two weeks since Illumi's injury, he is now able to walk again but not for too long- if he does that then he falls on his left leg and look like a ballerina while doing so. Hisoka wondered why Illumi was so persistent to start walking again, sometimes he would catch Illumi timing himself on how long he can stand in a place or how long can he move around before either taking a seat or being too stubborn and falling- which would be 5 minutes and 2 minutes respectively. Sometimes Hisoka would help Illumi with the timimg but he always would catch Illumi before he ever hit the ground. Also Illumi had to get used to Hisoka helping him the bathroom- for a while he had to brush his teeth at the bathtub  instead of the sink. That was one of the most embarrassing times for him personal and that is after Hisoka helping him put on clothes.</p><p>Hisoka: Will you just stay still.</p><p>Illumi: I can put my clothes on myself.</p><p>Hisoka: You are literally wearing my clothes I am trying to help you put it on or you will trip.</p><p>Illumi: Well at least just be my standing post and I will put it on myself.</p><p>Hisoka always lost these types of fights so he decided against trying to convince the assassin that was shifting to standing and then leaning in on Hisoka while he placed on a pants. Very tiny whimpers came from the said black-headed assassin. Once that was finished, Hisoka convinced him to help put on the shirt which Illumi didn't protest against. There was a beep coming from the living room and a voice came on.</p><p>Person: Mr. Morow, your cab is waiting for you at the front.</p><p>Hisoka: Ready? *Extends his hand*</p><p>Illumi:... *stares but slowly takes his hand*</p><p>Hisoka stood upwards while Illumi had a slant stance. Hisoka grabbed Illumi's hip and Illumi grabbed Hisoka's shoulders. Illumi thought of this because he didn't like when Hisoka would carrying bridal or piggy back. But he knew Hisoka would still enjoy this because now it looked like they were a couple. They walked into the elevator went down and into the cab.</p><p>Hisoka: To Optimum Clothing and Dressing please.</p><p>Driver: Yes sir.</p><p>Illumi: All the way over there. Why you didn't go to Shining Designs?</p><p>Hisoka: Because they don't have your taste in clothing.</p><p>Illumi: And Optimum is any better.</p><p>Driver: Actually according to recent news, Optimum is now mainly an E-Boy, Goth and Emo store.</p><p>Hisoka: See.</p><p>Illumi: You have peaked my interest.</p><p>Hisoka: on a scale of one to ten.</p><p>Illumi: A good 2.5</p><p>Hisoka: Doesn't that sound like a record.</p><p>With that Illumi left a laughing Hisoka alone and just stared at the road watching. Until he saw Killua and Gon running opposite to where they were going.</p><p>Hisoka: They seem to be having fun.</p><p>Illumi: He is going to end up killing that boy.</p><p>Hisoka: Not if I have something to say about it. </p><p>Driver: We have arrived.</p><p>Hisoka: *pays* see you some other time.</p><p>Hisoka Held unto Illumi as they walked into the store and as they went in they were greeted with five workers. All dressed up in a different themes of just dark. Hisoka rathered colours but he knew illumi rathered dark shades.</p><p>Servant 1: Which clothings are looking for?</p><p>Illumi: *stares at Hisoka*</p><p>Hisoka: My friend here, would like any dark shaded clothing that would fit his edgy and sort of emo style. Do you thing you can help him find a few things his fit?</p><p>Servant 2: No problem. Right this way to your private room.</p><p>With that, it was just a day of Illumi trying different clothes and Hisoka piping somethings with weird chose of clothing to annoy Illumi. Hisoka could have sworn he saw Illumi smiled at one of his attempt of Illumi's family. Hisoka knew each of Illumi's family on a personal level only because he snuck into the house undetected out of pure fun and curiosity. </p><p>Hisoka: I think that is enough shopping for today.</p><p>Servant 3: Yes sir. what would you like to buy.</p><p>Hisoka: Everything that he throw in that pile please.</p><p>Illumi: *stares at a manikin with a black long-sleeved turtleneck with its shoulders exposed.*</p><p>Hisoka: And that top too.</p><p>Servant 4: No problem. Do you want to have these delivered?</p><p>Hisoka: That would be nice.</p><p>Servant 5: And as a Thank you for being our 100th customer, we present you with this bottle of really strong alcoholic drink in the world- Spirytus Vodka.</p><p>Hisoka: Thank You so much. *smiles*</p><p>Illumi: I am hungry.</p><p>Hisoka: Where you want to go?</p><p>Illumi: Barbeque?</p><p>Hisoka: That sounds quick interesting. Why?</p><p>Ilumi: You said you were going to spoil me today.</p><p>Hisoka: I did didn't I well then let us go right now.</p><p>Servant 1: Sir, your cab has arrived.</p><p>Hisoka: *grabbs Illumi and enters the car* Ricky's Steak House and Seafood Please.</p><p>Driver: Yes sir.</p><p>They ate like they were royalty: they got a private room, and had Grade A beef and even had a few crabs and shrimp. When they left and arrived home they had to put up Illumi's new clothes in the guestroom. They watched television for a while before Hisoka started to get a bit on the tired side. But then there came a beep.</p><p>Illumi: *looks at his phone. then gets up walks to the kitchen island table and answered it* Father.</p><p>Hisoka: *whispers* I know when I am not needed.</p><p>Hisoka took this chance to have a nice long bath and sighed satisfyingly as he sunk into the steamy water. He grabbed the soap at lathered his rag, then washing off underneath the shower. He got out and dried himself off while walking butt naked to his room. While he was drying his face he had heard the fridge opening. Maybe he should hurry and put on clothes and go see what Illumi was doing and maybe even mess with him before he actual call it a night. He placed on a knee-high shorts with a tank top shirt, it was damn summer time- heat during sleep wasn't an option. Suddenly he heard the door open.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka.</p><p>Hisoka: Yes.</p><p>Illumi: Am I a disappointment?</p><p>Hisoka: *pauses and turns around* Where did that come from?</p><p>Illumi: My people found out about the injury.</p><p>Hisoka: *goes serious* What they said?</p><p>Illumi: To be honest I don't care what my people say about me or even compare but this one hurt a bit.</p><p>Hisoka: Scale from one to ten.</p><p>Illumi: 3</p><p>Hisoka: *grabs Illumi into a hug* thats not good. </p><p>Illumi: Usually if I was injured I would go home and be healed then train for a few days then get to do jobs. But instead they asked if I threw them away. *hiccup*</p><p>Hisoka: Well isn't that just rude. Anyways why are you so shaky? </p><p>Illumi: I don't know. It happened after I drank the bottle.</p><p>Hisoka: *pusheds Illumi away and stares at him flushed and slightly blushing face* What bottle?</p><p>Illumi: A tall one I think it said Spirtus.</p><p>Hisoka: Spirytus Vodka. Illumi you drunk. How though? You need water.</p><p>Illumi: *grabs Hisoka and draws him closer* Stay.</p><p>Hisoka: You are drunk and least drink water.</p><p>Illumi: *pulls Hisoka into a room and have Hisoka fall on top of him*</p><p>Hisoka: Illumi, you are acting weirder than usual.</p><p>Illumi: How long?</p><p>Hisoka: How long what?</p><p>Illumi: How long are you down there?</p><p>Hisoka: *ponders for a bit then it hits him* If you are taking about my size around a good 9 inches in length and quite big when thrilled enough.</p><p>Illumi:* pulls Hisoka down and grinds against him* Really?</p><p>Hisoka: Illumi?</p><p>Illumi: Can I test it?</p><p>Hisoka: No, I may like sex but you are drunk. I rather my mates sober.</p><p>Illumi: But I need help mine hurts.</p><p>Hisoka: *groans* Illumi I am trying my best to not do anything to you right now.</p><p>Illumi: I am not afraid of you Hisoka.</p><p>Hisoka: *softly moans* Illumi Stop.</p><p>Illumi: You must be lying, if you were what you said you were why be so shy about it. You should be proud.</p><p>Hisoka: Afraid *looks hungrily at Illumi* I will show you how is afraid.</p><p>------ <strong>(Before you read this is a slight sex scene, I can't write those good but even so. You don't like it don't read it)</strong>--------</p><p>Hisoka: Come on Illumi. Just breath for me babe~</p><p>Illumi: *moans*</p><p>Hisoka: Yes take me like a good boy, you taking it like a true assassin.</p><p>Illumi: Move.</p><p>Hisoka: You haven't adjusted yet. or do you like pain.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka.</p><p>Hisoka: *pulls out slowly then slams but in* Like that.</p><p>Illumi: *gasps then nodded*</p><p>Hisoka: *starts to go at a slow pace but then rapidly picking up speed* Thats it take me like that Illumi. Let me go deeper ok.</p><p>Illumi: *too busy trying to both relax, gasp and not pass out at how fast Hisoka is going inside him*</p><p>Hisoka: *bites Illumi* thats it. just a little more ok.</p><p>Illumi: mhmm~ *screams*</p><p>Hisoka: *smirks* found it. *goes even harder.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka!</p><p>Hisoka: Mine.</p><p>------<strong>It ended so now you can read for the people that skip the poor attempt at a sex scene. anyone wants to rewrite it for me</strong>------</p><p>When Illumi woke up his head hurt really badly, so badly he had to close his eyes from the very little light that shun through the window. He tried to register what he was feeling- one he felt sticky and he didn't know if it was the good type. Next he felt too free, like not captive free but literally wind blowing on his area. Next thing he noticed was that his head was on a chest. He looked up to see Hisoka tiredly looking at him.</p><p>Hisoka: Can we go back to sleep? Its like 6am and we fell asleep around 3:30.</p><p>Illumi: What happened?</p><p>Hisoka: What do you think happened?</p><p>Illumi: I am serious Hisoka. What did you do?</p><p>Hisoka: Illumi it takes at least too to have sexual intercourse what do you think happened.</p><p>Hisoka never saw Illumi jumped so fast in his life. He watched as Illumi ran into the guestroom and he sighed as he got on boxers and walked in on the man swiftly putting on clothes. </p><p>Hisoka: Where do you think you are going?</p><p>Illumi:....</p><p>Hisoka: For your information, you did give consent.</p><p>illumi: *glares*</p><p>Hisoka: Ok maybe not that. but you did seem to have fun.</p><p>Illumi: *releases his bloodlust for a split second*</p><p>Hisoka: Maybe not that either.</p><p>Illumi: *Finishes and heads for the door*</p><p>Hisoka: Come on you can't be that mad at me.</p><p>Illumi: *Throws a needle at him*</p><p>Hisoka: Ok I will take a hint.</p><p>With that Hisoka didn't see or hear from Illumi. Even after all the texts and calls what he got back in return was a message saying that he got blocked.</p><p>Hisoka: *leans back in his chair* WHo knew this dead beat man could cause me to feel so miserable without his presence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might have cried with the silent treatment with Illumi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Illumi Doesn't Like When Killua Exposes Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Illumi had a mental panic attack and a mood swing that made him vunerable to Hisoka without realizing it. Also there will always be a tiny micro spot in Killua's heart that cares for the dead-fish eyed elder brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Killua going to go off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua: You know you should really take to him.</p><p>This is the second time today at it was only 7:47am. Killua barely comes home and when he does he tries not to interact with anyone other than Alluka. Usually Killua wouldn't even be in the same place as him but here he was- in the living room lying down because he just puked and Killua is playing video games again. </p><p>Illumi: I told you my life isn't your business.</p><p>Killua: I am just saying, what has it been like a month and a week since you last spoke with him. You have been different since then. I don't really care about you but I do see your mood swings.</p><p>Illumi: I don't show emotions and you know that.</p><p>Killua: I am just saying it might be you in the wrong here almighty Illumi. Ever since you came home you been ouking and having some mood swings even Kikyo is starting to be concerned of.</p><p>illumi:.... *gets up and goes to the bathroom to puke*</p><p>Killua: See what I mean.</p><p>Ever since he left he has been having some sort of morning sickness wash over him. He can't remember the last time he was this sick or sick in general. He was even experiencing dreaded fatigue which he was not supposed to have. How is he supposed to up hold the Zoldyck Name like this. His mother was so caught off by his recent sickness that she somehow convinced his father- the man with a stone face and cold heart mop looking head to give him a two week break from taking on jobs and that was something to be amazed at. When he came back he realized Killua was facing him but he ignored it and went to the kitchen grabbing a small yogurt cup and started eating it. </p><p>Killua: That's Kalluto's you know?</p><p>Illumi: Mine now.</p><p>Killua: You don't even like yogurt.</p><p>Illumi: Well I do now.</p><p>Killua: You seriously acting as if you were pregnant or something.</p><p>Illumi paused for a split second- pregnant? No he couldn't be he was a man. Or was he? Illumi shifted abit and felt something between his legs. Ok so yes he was a man- so pregnant couldn't be it. Or do men get pregnant? </p><p>Killua: *starts laughing* You should see your frustration.</p><p>Illumi:.... I will skin you alive.</p><p>Killua: you know our parents won't like that. Also calm down will yea. It was just a joke. I am 99% sure that male can't get pregnant. </p><p>So what about that 1%, Illumi thought as he threw his cup away. He couldn't possibly be that. Must be something else like a poison he might have tried by acciedent that he still wasn't too used to. </p><p>Illumi: I am leaving.</p><p>Killua: I don't care.</p><p>With that Illumi retreated to his room and laid on his bed staring at his ceiling. After a few minutes, he got up and went to the bathroom and puked in the toilet before flushing. He felt silly like this- vulnerable in a sense. He didn't like it, it needed to go. But he pondered a bit. He looked at his stomach and proceeded to rub it but then stopped. Something flashed in his mind. Supposed he did have a child in him, supposed he was pregnant for real. But pregnant and he wasn't even married or a female. Was he trans? Of he doesn't know that either maybe he doesn't know but he already had alot on his plate. And what if a child was growing inside him, his child but who is the other parent. He doesn't recall having sex until it hit him. That night he left Hisoka. That can't be it must be someone else right now he never had sexual intercourse before Hisoka or ever. Then he remembered his Hisoka took his V-card while he was damn wasted. He fell to his knees. So maybe he was and if so how did he have a uterus and when and how long it has been there. His parents might kill him, they are going to disown him, he might ruin the family name because of this. No he couldn't be pregnant it must be something else. An infection maybe but what kind of infection caused this type of reaction though.</p><p>Illumi slowly walked out the room and was meet with his mother- although he was having a mid-life crisis he wasn't about to show that to his mom. </p><p>Kikyo: Son are you any better. According to Killua you regurgitated again this morning.</p><p>Illumi: Yes but it isn't as bad as the other times so I should soon feel better.</p><p>Kikyo: *sighs in relief* That is good. Once you are a bit better, you will resume your job intake. </p><p>Illumi: Yes.</p><p>With that she left. When she was gone his mask broke and his eyes closed abit and his lips curved into a slight frown. And if I am want would they think of me, will they even consider the child family. Without missing a beat he grabbed his phone and quickly unblocked Hisoka's number. </p><p>Illumi: Hisoka, its me</p><p>Illumi: Listen we need to talk. Something came up and I need your help.</p><p>He slowly sat down on his bed and watched as his messages had a SEEN sign underneath them.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka, I see you looking at my messages. Its urgent enough for me to literally unblock you.</p><p>Illumi: Look if you still made about me abruptly leaving then just stop and get back to it when we done.</p><p>Hisoka: Disregarding my feelings again I see.</p><p>Hisoka: And this time I don't feel inclined to ignore it.</p><p>Illumi: Come on stop being such a kid and listen.</p><p>Illumi: Can we meet.</p><p>Illumi: Come on, I need you to take me somewhere.</p><p>He started to realize that he had to switch his pace. So instead he called the clowned magician.</p><p>-----</p><p>Hisoka was bored beyond expression in his apartment, after the incident with Illumi he didn't feel like going anywhere and when he did. He ended up killing people that didn't even concern him or was even remotely entertaining. So for the past few days he was inside his home just existing. Only to be disturbed my a ding on his phone. He looked and say who sent it and was tempted to answer immediately. He wondered what the assassin wanted from him now- wasn't he the one to say that he didn't want to see or hear from him again. After he replied back with to short messages he placed his phone down- thinking maybe he was a bit too harsh. He was mainly at fault but then again most of the time when he is included he is. Then his fun rang off and he saw Illumi was calling. He answered the phone slowly putting it his ears and kept silent.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka, I know you are a bit on the mad side but I have to let you know. After I left you that night, it has been werid for me.</p><p>I puke, I am tired, I have lower back pain as well as have mood swings according to my people which i still don't get.</p><p>It has come to my attention that I may be pregnent, I don't know how or when but I have a feeling that you might have impregnent me.</p><p>I know it seems stupid because we are both men and everything but I am scared. I need you to call me a doctor even though I hate them.</p><p>I even though I don't I am. But if I am pregnant I feel scared because my family might not accept the child, or me not knowing if I will be a good parent.</p><p>And I am wondering if it is would you accept the child as well. Hisoka, I am a bit on the scared side of the spectrum.</p><p>Hisoka: Come to my house, I will call the doctor over.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka, I-.</p><p>Hisoka: Hurry before I change my mind.</p><p>With that Hisoka hung the phone up and quickly texted the doctor to come over his apartment. After that he settled down And covered his face with both hands as he slide it down his face. </p><p>Hisoka: Illumi, I love you. And I think that it might be the usual way I say things but. I hurt when you were away even when it was for a month, one week, 6 hours, 23 minutes and 12 seconds. But who is even counting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hisoka is such a worry bug when he ready.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. They Broke the Laws of Science</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Illumi doesn't how to react<br/>Hisoka is once again his cheerful self again<br/>and the Doctor doesn't get paid enough to have these two on his plate again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I did a lot of research for this chapter but tell me if anything is wrong about anything that was mentioned here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hisoka decided that he needed to cool off a bit and decided to take a quick shower before any of his two guest came to his abode. He placed on a pink sweatpants with a white loose crop top. Once again it was still summer so he didn't want the heat bothering him. He was about to get a drink from the fridge when he heard the door bell rang. He walked towards the door and stopped- sighing and decided he wanted to at least start a fresh and tried to smile. Opening the door he was meet with Illumi.</p><p>Hisoka: Illumi~. I missed yo-.</p><p>He was interrupted by Illumi closing the door and just rest his head on Hisoka's shoulder. Hisoka was caught a bit of guard by the whole ordeal but he neath accepted or declined it. But then he felt Illumi shaking abit and when he listened closely he heard soft whimpers as if he was crying. Hisoka used both his hands and gently lifted Illumi's head to see that he wasn't crying but instead maybe crying but minus the tears. The silent and broken type of cries that depressed people have sometimes. He was also shaking even more and was breathing a bit faster than his usual calm and collected pace. His heart started to pain him as he saw how Illumi tried to keep up his appearance of the merciless killer assassin Illumi Zoldyck- Eldest Son of Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck. He then saw Illumi removed his from his face and once again placed his head at Hisoka's chest.</p><p>Illumi: Don't look at me.</p><p>Hisoka instead grabbed Illumi's arms and placed them on his shoulders, grabbed Illumi's Back and raised him into a sloth grasp position. He carried Illumi to the couch and sat placing Illumi's legs bent at the nee on either side of him then just started to both pat his head and rub his back. He rocked a bit as if he had a weeping child in his arms. But for a moment he thought Illumi was the assassin that he knew but someone silently waiting to be accepted. Illumi didn't talk nor did him move from the position Hisoka placed him in. After a couple miuntes like that he felt Illumi's head shift to the side towards the window as they both realized it was raining. Hisoka though for a bit- grabbed Illumi and sat on a chair closer to the window and shifted him in his lap thats he could watch the rain better. They didn't talk, which usual either of them would have said something by then but they liked the silence that engulfed them- a comforting and rather safe feeling came with it too.</p><p>Hisoka: Even if you may not be pregnant, I just want you to know- I won't abandon you. And even for the other way around. Instead I will do my best to protect both you and the child even if this whole situation was unexpected and even if the child isn't mine. I will always be here, even if you consider us allies. I will consider you as a friend I don't feel like I want to lose for now.</p><p>Illumi:.... That sounds cringe worthly.</p><p>Hisoka: *chuckles* really?</p><p>Illumi: It came out your mouth too.</p><p>Hisoka: Touche.</p><p>For the first time in a while Hisoka truly smiled once more. He loved how Illumi wasn't pushing away from him like usual and even though Illumi might consider this taking advantage of his own vunerabilty but when has Illumi not blamed Hisoka for getting emotions out the man.</p><p>Apartment Staff: Mr. Morow, a doctor is coming up to your apartment.</p><p>Will that he felt illumi getting up and settling himself in a next couch, he already missed the warmth. then there was a knock on the door.</p><p>Hisoka: Its open.</p><p>In came the same doctor from before. Dressed the same way too but the man did look like he shaved his beard off.</p><p>Doctor: Hello, Mr. Morow Mr Zoldyck. Is this requested visit about Mr. Zoldyck's injury?</p><p>Hisoka: Well it is something completely different but you can check that out too.</p><p>Doctor: Very well. *Walks to where Illumi is* I am going to have to lift your shirt and examine your wound.</p><p>With that the Doctor did as he said, but Hisoka tried his hardest as Illumi watched him so attentively as if trying to see if the man did something he didn't want to happen and have an excuse to behead the man. After the examination, the doctor remained crouched on the ground.</p><p>Doctor: Well to be honest the wound has helped nicely but I don't know if I should be concerned or not but there is something swollen just a bit.</p><p>Hisoka: Well that leads to the thing we actually called you for. *Stares at Illumi*</p><p>Illumi:... I have been puking for almost a month now. I have also been very tired too which I don't know why actually....</p><p>Hisoka: *sits beside him and calmly rubs his back* Go on.</p><p>Illumi:... And I have had cramps and lower back pain.</p><p>Doctor: *rubs his chin* Have you been peeing more than usual.</p><p>Illumi:*nods*</p><p>Doctor: Well this is one of two things that are concerning. First this sound like you are pregnant which is weird cause I have only heard of males getting pregnant but it was always either that that male used to be a female or the male got a uterus from when he came out the womb. Second, it might be a cancer growing in your body that is causing the pain. But I can not fully diagnose you properly like this. Mr. Morow can I use a bedroom for this.</p><p>Hisoka: Sure.</p><p>Hisoka then pointed to the guestroom and the doctor went in. When he turned back to Illumi he was frozen.</p><p>Hisoka: Calm down a bit.</p><p>Illumi: I want to stop.</p><p>Hisoka: Come on we in this together aren't we.</p><p>Illumi: But-</p><p>Hisoka: No Buts.</p><p>Doctor: I have set up please come in.</p><p>When they walked into the room there were two machines close to a bed.</p><p>Doctor: Well I would like for you to do something for me first Mr. Zoldyck. Go into the bathroom and follow the instructions on this box.</p><p>Illumi: *takes the box and heads to the bathroom*</p><p>Doctor: Mr. Morow when was the last time you had sex with Mr. Zoldyck?</p><p>Hisoka: A little over a month ago. by a week or so.</p><p>Doctor: IS Mr. Zoldyck sexually active other than with you.</p><p>Hisoka: Not that I know of. Even so I doubt it Illumi cares about his dignity and work more than having a social life.</p><p>Doctor: *hums* Well we will just have to wait and see if you two broke the laws of science with this one.</p><p>Hisoka: Wouldn't that be fun.</p><p>Illumi: *comes back with a short stick in his hand and hands it to the doctor*</p><p>Doctor: *widens his eye a bit* Ok then now I have to see if you two broke the laws of science.</p><p>Illumi: Is something wrong.</p><p>Doctor: Not wrong but not natural either. Mr. Zoldyck I need to take a quick ultrsound of your abdomen to check my hypothesis.</p><p>Illumi laid on the bed after being coaxed by Hisoka that it would be fine. The Doctor placed a clear blue gel on Illumi before doing the same thing to the stick pad he was holding. He then placed the pad on Illumi and started to place it in different positions. And what the clicking sounds were. Maybe taking pictures. Hisoka watched the man do his job, he didn't understand what the man was doing but he didn't question it. But he hoped the man hurries because Illumi might snap soon.</p><p>Doctor: Well once again, you always manage to surprise me Mr. Morow *starts to wipe Illumi's abdomen* </p><p>Hisoka: Really?</p><p>Doctor: Yes, first with you almost losing both your arms in a freak accident that i doubt was an accident. Second you somehow manage to dislocate your spin and still end up walking like that shit didn't happen.</p><p>Hisoka: A magician never reveals their secrets.</p><p>Doctor: And now this. In all my years of this. I didn't know that a man can get pregnant and not only that but by the looks of it Mr. Zoldyck is a good one month and more than a week year old fetus floating around in a uterus that I am still wondering how it got in their. *looks at Illumi*</p><p>Illumi: I don't know.</p><p>Doctor: Did anything happen before you went and got a sperm in you. Thw wound where did it come from?</p><p>Illumi: From a job.</p><p>Doctor: How you got the wound.</p><p>Illumi: I felt on a rock.</p><p>Doctor: Anything before that.</p><p>Illumi: Well I did get a syringe in the side.</p><p>Doctor: *claps* I knew something was up. What ever was in the=at syringe might have caused your body to change. All though it might have been enough to change your gender into a full female. It did manage to give you a uterus. Imagine you are a fetus. the drug must have seen you already had a functioning spine, heart and overall body and decided to engage in create the next thing that would make you a female. Which the only times I heard of something like that ever happening was from my friend Kevin but I never thought that he was joking when he said it could happen. Were you the one to kill the scientist Mr. Zoldyck?</p><p>Illumi: I can't say.</p><p>Doctor: Yup you mess with the snake and you get bitten. Well hear are the pictures I took of the child. If you are still doubtful who the father is you can either go to the hospital and do so or call me back. But it has to be at least two weeks from now, it's called a Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity Testing. I couldn't see the baby's gender but I am assuming that because both of you are male that it might most definitely be a boy. Pleas take care of the unborn child because even though you are pregnant, you are male so this is harder for you to keep the baby. So please take it easy for now until a professional tells you are out that danger zone of losing the child. With that said please look online to see what you need to do to prepare yourself for the child as well as read up about pregnancy. You maybe male and I don't know if it maybe different but still just to be safe. I will take my leave then. Congratulations on your child even though it didn't seem to be a planned on.</p><p>Will that the doctor quickly packed and left through the same door he came from. Hisoka turned to Illumi who was currently rubbing his stomach. But he was shaking again. So Hisoka grabbed Illumi's hand and lead him to the kitchen sharing him water and helped him drink since he seemed like his hands weren't gripping good. He sat on the couch and persuaded Illumi to sit beside him and just stared at him.</p><p>Illumi: I am going to be a parent.</p><p>Hisoka: Yup and I maybe the dad too isn't that fun.</p><p>Illumi: I don't think I want to child but at the same time I do.</p><p>Hisoka: Please don't get an abortion.</p><p>Illumi: I won't its my child.</p><p>Hisoka: You scared again?</p><p>Illumi:...</p><p>Hisoka: * places his hand above Illumi's over his stomach* A child is blossoming in there. Our child. Please Illumi for the child's sake Please keep it. If you don't want the child I will take full custody of it if thats what you want.</p><p>Illumi: No its our child, so we are going to take care of it both. But am I going to be a good parent.</p><p>Hisoka: You will be a great one without question. Especially when the little bean is born you will realize that too.</p><p>Illumi: But what about my family.</p><p>Hisoka: They will know when the time is right.</p><p>Illumi: We are going to need a bigger house than this apartment.</p><p>Hisoka: Is see you want to child to live a sweet life.</p><p>Illumi: Its my child they deserve the best even thought I don't deserve the child.</p><p>Hisoka: We both deserve it, we both do. When do you want to start this adventure?</p><p>Illumi: I think we already did.</p><p>With that they looked into each other's eyes and had an unspoken agreement. Hisoka smiled and Illumi had abit of a softer poke face. This was going to be a new journey for the both of them- they had to agree before anything can even start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My chest cavity is hurting again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Life Is So Mean When It Wants To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This where we see Illumi and Hisoka already acting like a married couple. Well close enough, they haven't put a ring on it yet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The foundation to start building a family.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hisoka woke up, he realized that he had an intense back pain but that all faded when he looked down to see a sleeping Illumi. He didn't want to disturb the man so he tried to get shift himself enough thats he could wiggle out of Illumi's grasp. But that was proven futile for Illumi had the grip of a crab that clamped on your finger and then won't let go. So he decided to get out another way, he shifted again and up to Illumi's ear.</p><p>Hisoka: Morning~</p><p>Illumi:...</p><p>Hisoka: Illumi dear~.</p><p>Illumi: mhmm</p><p>Hisoka: Morning.</p><p>Illumi: Good morning *in a soft whisper*</p><p>Hisoka: What you want for breakfast?</p><p>Illumi: Waffles.</p><p>Hisoka: Then you need to let go thats I can go get you some waffles.</p><p>Illumi: mhmmm. maybe not then.</p><p>Hisoka: You are one strange cat.</p><p>Illumi: *opens his eyes and shifts to look at Hisoka* I thought I said not to compare me to felines.</p><p>Hisoka: But its true.</p><p>Illumi: Yea but don't say it you will ruin it.</p><p>Hisoka: Alright love~.</p><p>Illumi: *pushes Hisoka off the bed* Go make breakfast for us, you over-sized rainbow humanoid.</p><p>Hisoka: Heheehehehehe.</p><p>Hisoka went to his fridge grabbing the waffles from the freezer, then proceeding to take out four waffles for himself. Then paused as he wondered how much Illumi wanted.</p><p>Illumi: EIGHT!</p><p>Hisoka: Alright.</p><p>He chuckled as he realized Illumi might be able to read minds. Realizing the waffles would take long he decided to use both pots and toaster to prepare the food faster. But then again, he might be missing something. When he was finished he shared it out and started to eat from his plate. He heard Illumi come into the kitchen sitting in front of him and stared at the waffles.</p><p>Illumi: *stares at plate*</p><p>Hisoka: *stares back* What that is what you asked right? I only had chocolate chip waffles if thats what you wondering about.</p><p>Illumi: And I thought I was the monster in this relationship.</p><p>Hisoka: *baffled* What?</p><p>Illumi: *goes to the fridge and looked around before stretching his hand and taking out honey* Where is the syrup?</p><p>Hisoka: Oh, I don't got that.</p><p>Illumi: *stares with eyes of disapproval and grabs fruits too before using them to decorate his waffles* Thats better.</p><p>Hisoka: That actually looks good.</p><p>illumi: I may be a cold-blooded killer but at least I draw the line with somethings.</p><p>Hisoka: You have such a sweettooth.</p><p>illumi: No its me spoiling myself because I didn't get that when I was a child.</p><p>Hisoka: *hums*</p><p>There was silence after that, but it was alright. When they were finished Illumi took the liberty of doing the dishes while Hisoka busted out a laptop which Illumi don't know where that came from. Hisoka opened the search engine and started to look for a bank.</p><p>Illumi: We need a list.</p><p>Hisoka: That would be smart. *takes up a book and a pen* he need to have a joint account.</p><p>Illumi: Yea that is where we buy things for the family right?</p><p>Hisoka: Yes, we also need a house with how many of each rooms.</p><p>Illumi: At least seven bedrooms.</p><p>Hisoka: *looks up*</p><p>Illumi: I have reasons. We need then need furniture for that house. We can take some of your stuff but we selling the rest.</p><p>Hisoka: *chuckles* ok that is understandable. Any style we might be looking for in the furniture?</p><p>Illumi: Seasons.</p><p>Hisoka: Like have different rooms based on different seasons?</p><p>Illumi: *nods*</p><p>Hisoka: *writes it down* Ok joint account, house, furniture for example beds, dressers. How about some baby things</p><p>Illumi: Crib, baby bottles, formulas, toys, clothes, baby powder and lotion, baby ointment, diapers, baby wipes.</p><p>Hisoka: You know alot on this topic.</p><p>Illumi: I may have helped with my younger siblings when they were toddlers and even though it wasn't for long. I watched the butlers and maids.</p><p>Hisoka: *writes that down* I shall listen to the experienced expert. How about a car?</p><p>Illumi: Sure.</p><p>Hisoka: And no you not driving that car. We getting a chauffeur. </p><p>Illumi: Why?</p><p>Hisoka: You drive like you in GTA. That would be too dangerous for the baby when they born.</p><p>Illumi: Ok now I see your point. Get butlers and maids too.</p><p>Hisoka: Oh we spoiling this child from early.</p><p>Illumi: I mean a Nanny to look after the baby when we can't, a maid to clean, a butler to cook and be an escort. have a chauffeur and maybe even have a gardener.</p><p>Hisoka: Ok sir. *writes that down* Once we get the house and the furniture, then we can buy personal things for the house. to lively it up a bit.</p><p>Illumi: Why?</p><p>Hisoka: Thats the child can have a start to life we never had.</p><p>Illumi: I see. We need security guards too.</p><p>Hisoka: *nods* With both our stance in this world- they might come after the child so that would be necessary. We can even pick them ourselves.</p><p>Illumi: We have to, I won't have danger near my child.</p><p>Hisoka: I think we need more things such as clothes for you.</p><p>Illumi: Me?</p><p>Hisoka: We do need them for when your tum-tum gets larger because of the child.</p><p>Illumi: *nods while he walks to behind Hisoka* That's a long list.</p><p>Hisoka: And we ain't even close to begining.</p><p>Illumi: Then let us change that. How about we right now do to start open a joint account, then after we start that process you can look around for houses while I go and start with the buying of furniture.</p><p>Hisoka: That sounds like a plan.</p><p>With that they both got ready and walked towards the day- opening a joint account. With the documents they carried. It was enough especially with their Hunter IDs. When they finished they went there separate ways. Hisoka went to a retailer he called earlier in the morning and Illumi went to different stores looking for furnitures they would bring into the house.</p><p>-------</p><p>It had been now the second month in Illumi's pregnancy and currently they were getting rid of the last of Hisoka's apartment furniture they weren't carrying to the house. They were both packing boxes while the moving crew grabbed the boxes to go to the moving truck.</p><p>Ilumi: This is such a big move- and it is even worse because of the morning sickness.</p><p>Hisoka: At least the jobs you do I help you if it is too much for you. With the money both of us make on a daily, our joint account got quite big in the few weeks.</p><p>Illumi: True. But I have gained weight.</p><p>Hisoka: That is natural at least you are active. We should be talking about those cravings you starting to have like peanut butter and celery?</p><p>Illumi: Be quiet. I have you know it tasted good.</p><p>Hisoka: If you say so. Anyway most of the furniture we bought for the house is there already. I started having the house having electricty and water and gas.</p><p>Illumi: But we still don't have a stove, thats the only thing we missing now.</p><p>Hisoka: We will soon buy that. Any progress with the servants we talked about?</p><p>Illumi: I only got a maid, chaufeur and security guards. Still looking for a butler, nanny and gardener.</p><p>Hisoka: I will help you with that once we settled into the house. We have the whole day ahead of us what could go wrong.</p><p>Illumi: Don't make me call jinx on us please.</p><p>With that they both looked at the back at the empty apartment and went down the stairs and saw the moving van. They watched as the boxes where loaded until something caught them off guard.</p><p>Gon: Hisoka? Illumi?</p><p>When they turned they saw the whole squad pulled up on them. this was going to be a strange conversation.</p><p>Killua: Moving?</p><p>Kurapika: To be honest, I thought Hisoka worked and lived with a travelling circus, not living in an apartment like a normal person.</p><p>Hisoka: Yes, I was going somewhere else. Illumi was just kind enough to help *slowly separates from Illumi because these idiots didn't know what was happening*</p><p>Moving Guy: Mr. Morow and Mr. Zoldyck, the chauffeur that will bring you to your new home is here. But one minor question, the baby crib and some of the stuffed animals can't fit in the truck should I put it in the trunk of your car?</p><p>This is one of the times, Hisoka and Illumi wished he didn't ask for expensive and polite people to work for them.</p><p>Gon: BABY!?</p><p>Leorio: Like a human child.</p><p>Killua: Is my life a life or something.</p><p>Kurapika: All I got to ask is what the frick?</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka we need to go.</p><p>Hisoka: Noted. Hurry and place it in the trunk.</p><p>With that Hisoka opened the car door and got in after Hisoka.</p><p>Hisoka: Driver please.</p><p>Chauffeur: What about the people you were talking to?</p><p>Illumi: Ignore them.</p><p>-------</p><p>Gon: I am confused. Aren't they both male. So they adopting a child together.</p><p>Killua: My creepy and overly protective work centered brother and that pedophile clown. Naw, the government won't allow it.</p><p>Kurapika: So we following their a**es for answers</p><p>Leorio: Oh god no.</p><p>Killua: Oh hell yea they we are. They got some explaining to do cause I knew something was up when my brother would come back home from his kills without an ounce of blood on him.</p><p>Gon: Creepy but ok.</p><p>Kurapika: After that Black Mercedes</p><p>leorio: I feel like this is not going to end well.</p><p>-------</p><p>When they reached the house, they examined how they were going to reside in a quite wealthy neighborhood and once they reached the gate, the car at the gate to be examined.</p><p>Security Guard: Welcome Home Mr. Morow and Mr. Zoldyck.</p><p>Hisoka: Remember how I said that we don't want anyone hear unless we authorized it.</p><p>Security Guard: Yes.</p><p>Illumi: My family isn't allowed to know I am here. There are four people coming here.</p><p>A Green head boy, a blond femboy, a black-headed man and a white headed boy.</p><p>Make sure they don't come in. The white headed is family.</p><p>Hisoka: You can do that for us can you?</p><p>Security Guard: Yes SIr.</p><p>With that they sighed as they drove through the drive through and into the court. They once again watched the moving company set the boxes in the rooms they were assigned. </p><p>Illumi: I told you we should have moved earlier.</p><p>Hisoka: *sigh* I know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course I had to make the dangerous four find about the baby in such a weird way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Well The Cat Peeked Out The Bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where the Gon squad tries there best to get into the new house where Hisoka and Illumi resides. Also Chrollo has a new job in his hands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sometimes you wonder how far someone will go to get what they want.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurapika: Let us in!</p><p>Leorio: Thats not how we ask.</p><p>Kurapika: You right.</p><p>Leorio: Thank you.</p><p>Kurapika: Let us in or someone losing their knee caps!</p><p>Leorio: Kurapika NO! *grabs kurapika as he kicks a guard in the knee caps*</p><p>Kurapika: Kurapika yes.</p><p>Gon: How about this? May we please go in to talk to the owners?</p><p>Security Guard 1: No, As we said no one is home.</p><p>Gon: Oh Ok.</p><p>Killua: *pushes Gon aside* Thats it let us in or else we will use force.</p><p>Security Guard 2: *releases a quick blood lust* Get lost kid, you already made us miss break.</p><p>To be honest, that blood lust was a bit scary.</p><p>Leorio: Where does your brother even find those guys?</p><p>Kurapika: Come on let us in.</p><p>Security Guard 2: Just leave. No one is home.</p><p>Gon: *points at someone in the court* Then who is that?</p><p>Security Guard 1: *Looks* Thats the maid.</p><p>Leorio: Ok then who that?</p><p>Security Guard 2: *looks* thats another guard.</p><p>Kurapika: *points* them?</p><p>Security Guard 1: * Oh thats Mr. Morow and Mr. Zoldyck.</p><p>Killua: Ah Ha!</p><p>The security guards winced as the first one said the very thing they weren't supposed to say.</p><p>Security Guard 2: God damn Jamal.</p><p>Jamal: I'm sorry.</p><p>Killua: No let us in, my brother is there and we want in.</p><p>Security Guard 2: Well Carl says no.</p><p>Gon: Oh then whole is Carl?</p><p>Security Guard 2: Me now scram. Family isn't welcomed here.</p><p>That once again concluded there fourth attempt that day at trying to breech the house they say Killua's brother and the clown entered. They have been on it for three weeks which was starting to get tiring. They tried acting as delivery men, people scheduled for an interview, and now straight up threat. But nothing worked which was starting to be very disappointing. </p><p>Kurapika: I think we need to give up, we running out of ideas.</p><p>Leorio: true.</p><p>Killua: No I won't my brother and that sorry excuse of a clown got some explaining to do.</p><p>Gon: but we haven't had any luck other than we just confirming that they are there.</p><p>Leorio: Also, we haven't seen either one of them come outside since the moving truck came out. I think they are purposefully not coming outside to add the effects of someone not being there.</p><p>Killua: We need to do something drastic- like a ticket to let us in.</p><p>Gon: Like someone they are expecting other than us?</p><p>Killua: Exactly.</p><p>Leorio: Where we even going to fin-.</p><p>Suddenly Kurapika pulls all of them out the way and into a near by bush. Shushing them as they started to complain.</p><p>Kurapika: I think we just found our ticket *points*</p><p>There was Chrollo Lucilfer walking right to the house they were trying to enter for weeks. They all agreed when they saw the gate open, before Chrollo could properly go through the gate. They bolted through.</p><p>Jamal: Name?</p><p>Chrollo: Chrollo Lucilfer.</p><p>Carl: Busy?</p><p>Chrollo: I am sure that you have heard of my appointment, the topic we will discuss doesn't really concern you now does it.</p><p>Jamal: Its our job, now answer before we ask you to leave.</p><p>Chrollo: *hums* I am here to discuss something of the underworld.</p><p>Carl: Let him in.</p><p>With that the gates started to open and when it was large enough for a person to pass, they ran.</p><p>Kurapika: Scatter!</p><p>Will that all four of them charged in successfully entering before the were able to close the gate. But instead of entering from the front door they decided to go through windows, air vents, the garage and chimmey. They said it was to make it hard for them to find.</p><p>Jamal: Go in without us, and don't tell the owners about this.</p><p>Chrollo sighed a bit as we entered the house and was greeted by a butler. He was then escorted to the kitchen where he say Hisoka sitting at the island located at the center of the room and Illumi bent over the island with a mug in his hand.</p><p>Chrollo: *smiles* Well well never have I ever thought I would witness something such as this.</p><p>Hisoka: And as expected you are still as stuck up as ever.</p><p>Chrollo: At least I am consistent.</p><p>Hisoka: Perhaps.</p><p>Illumi: Hello.</p><p>Chrollo: And I wonder how was your people taken the news?</p><p>Illumi: Mind your business.</p><p>Chrollo: Ok don't need to fight me on it.</p><p>Hisoka: Let us get down to business then.</p><p>With that the butler that stood at the door bowed and left the room. After that the air grew dense as each of them released a bit of their nen.</p><p>Chrollo: You want me to access something in the underworld, what is it?</p><p>Hisoka: More than just one things actually.</p><p>Chrollo: Oh and what is that?</p><p>Illumi: I want you to keep track of my family for me.</p><p>Chrollo: A yes since you are carrying a baby and Hisoka needs to be there for you.</p><p>Illumi: I thought I said not to utter that.</p><p>Chrollo: But we are alone.</p><p>Illumi: *glares*</p><p>Chrollo: Oh calm down, I know you guess don't even want me to know about it in the first place. So you want me to watch your family thats if I find that they might suspect anything about your situation then I should inform you.</p><p>Illumi: Yes.</p><p>Chrollo: Then why not do it yourself, why get outside help.</p><p>Illumi: My people knows when I am watching something. I don't want myself to watch them then they secretly attack me to find out. I rather keeping up what I have now.</p><p>Chrollo: Point taken.</p><p>Hisoka: As well as we want you to run a database search on a couple of people.</p><p>Chrollo: Mhmm. On who specifically.</p><p>Illumi: Anyone you can get. Starting with the people that work for us and try to find anyone tha-.</p><p>Chrollo: Even remotely affect your family in a negative way yes?</p><p>Hisoka: Yes and one more thing?</p><p>Chrollo: Yes?</p><p>Hisoka: Are they still out there?</p><p>Chrollo: Who?</p><p>Illumi: My brother and his so called friends.</p><p>Chrollo: Why you ask?</p><p>Hisoka: We have been stuck in here for 5 weeks. We need to take Illumi to the doctor to check on the baby. But we can't go out because they might follow us.</p><p>Chrollo: Ah yes, them. *places his hand under his chin*</p><p>Illumi: So are they?</p><p>Chrollo: No.</p><p>Hisoka: Ok then maybe we can quickly go to the doctor before they come back.</p><p>Chrollo: They are somewhere in the house actually.</p><p>Illumi: What?</p><p>Chrollo: While I was coming in, they ran in here as the gate opened.</p><p>Hisoka: And you delayed to tell us this for what?</p><p>Chrollo: One of your guards asked.</p><p>Illumi: What hair colour?</p><p>Chrollo: Red.</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka, fire that Jamal. we can't have someone like that around the child.</p><p>Hisoka: I would rather kill him. *rubs his head*</p><p>Chrollo: So what are you going to do about the four?</p><p>Illumi: Look for them obviously.</p><p>Hisoka: Sadly. Are you going to tell him?</p><p>Illumi: I think he will see it. *rubs his stomach that has gotten noticeably bigger but not by much*</p><p>Chrollo: Well I will take my leave? Good luck breaking a news to them.</p><p>Will that Chrollo walked out the same way he came in while Hisoka and Illumi ordered the guards to find the intruders and take them to the living room. When they walked in the living room they found Gon starting at a photo of Illumi sleeping. Illumi looked at Hisoka- well more like glared.</p><p>Illumi: Didn't I tell you to take that down?</p><p>Hisoka: But it was cute.</p><p>Gon: Oh. I got caught jeez.</p><p>Hisoka: Just sit down.</p><p>Gon: I think I might jus-</p><p>Illumi: Sit.</p><p>Gon: Ok *takes a seat*</p><p>After a few more minutes the others started to come in, Leorio was first and he was dragged by his dress shirt. Kurapika was next and was kicking and screaming as the guard carried him over their shoulder. And last was Killua who came in the room holding a tiny box. They all sat across from each other. Illumi sat upright beside a slouched Hisoka beside him. On the other side Kurapika sat in a single chair with his arms folded, Leorio sitting while playing with his finger, Gon still staring at things around the room and Killua was staring at the said tiny box in his hand.</p><p>Kurapika: Ok thats it, I will break the silence here. Do you two live here or not?</p><p>Hisoka: We own the house.</p><p>Leorio: Everything in the house?</p><p>Illumi: Yes.</p><p>Gon: How about the furniture?</p><p>IHisoka: Yes. everything that is in the house is ours Gon. Nothing was stolen or a prize from a deceased person if that is what you asking.</p><p>Kurapika: And why haven't you been outside since the moving day? You were ignoring us.</p><p>Illumi: Yes but even that proved to be futile *glares at the guard named Jamal*</p><p>Leorio: How much did it cost though cause this is a big house for just two people and some servants that come and go as their shift is over.</p><p>Gon: Yeah. Also why is this so different from Killua's House. It is much more happier or even not bland.</p><p>Hisoka: Well that is because of-</p><p>Killua: Because it will soon be more than just those two in the house.</p><p>Killua gets up and calmly places the tiny box from inside his hand. There was a some cream coloured box- inside was a tiny pair of shoes with a small bear head on top.</p><p>Leorio: Baby shoes?</p><p>Kurapika: Wait there is actual a kid here.</p><p>Gon: Where you found that.</p><p>Killua: In a room in the west wing of the house. It had a crib, dresser, changing station and everything needed for a baby. </p><p>Hisoka: So you have seen that room?</p><p>Killua: How long?</p><p>Illumi:....</p><p>Killua: How long has it been since you were like this?</p><p>Illumi: Three months and two weeks.</p><p>Leorio: I could have estimated that with the size of your stomach.</p><p>Illumi: *glares at Leorio*</p><p>Leorio: Hey don't come at me. I want be a doctor so I got to know these things.</p><p>Kurapika: But how though?</p><p>Hisoka: It is a long story.</p><p>Killua: We got time.</p><p>Gon: Killua.</p><p>Illumi: *raises his hand*  I will tell but you have to promise me something.</p><p>Killua: And that is?</p><p>Illumi: Keep this away from the family. They can not know about the child for I am still considering the cons and pros. And right now the cons are out weighting the pros.</p><p>Kilua: You are afraid that mom and dad might not like it.</p><p>Kurapika: That can't be it can it?</p><p>Illumi:....</p><p>Hisoka:....</p><p>Leorio: To be honest I knew you guys family was crazy in the head but i didn't know they were that crazy.</p><p>Gon: So you two don't want your child to be endangered because of them knowing.</p><p>Hisoka: Exactly.</p><p>Killua: *sits down* Alright I will keep the secret but you still need to tell me.</p><p> Illumi started to tell a quick recap of the past three months excluding anything that was about Hisoka and him ever hugging are showing affection. But then that was instead continued by Hisoka when Illumi jumped puking behind the couch and he was escorted to his bedroom to change while the maid cleaned the very puke as if it wasn't a bit sicken.  </p><p>Kurapika: SO you telling me you guess only found out because Killua was joking about his brother being pregnant.</p><p>Leorio: *raising his thumb at Killua with a pleased look* Nice.</p><p>Gon: But to thing that there is something that can get a person to grow a uterus. Thats weird and cool.</p><p>Killua: So, let me get this right? I am going to have a nephew?</p><p>Hisoka: Do I need to repeat it again?</p><p>Killua: No its just if someone was going to give mom and dad a grandchild it would be Kalluto or hell even me.</p><p>Kurapika: Yea not even I can believe that.</p><p>Gon: Well by the house I believe the child will live here. But are you going to abandon the child here and only come back for visits.</p><p>Hisoka: No, Illumi and I have decided that we would both take responsibility for the child.</p><p>Gon: Ok good.</p><p>Kurapika: Are you guys going to raise the child up as a killer.</p><p>Hisoka: Not necessarily but the child will learn how they can defend themselves.</p><p>Leorio: Are you aure about that?</p><p>Hisoka: Come on this isn't the time for me to lie now isn't it?</p><p>Illumi: Lie about what? </p><p>Hisoka: Oh nothing.</p><p>Killua: Can I- Can I help?</p><p>Illumi: *looks at Killua*</p><p>Hisoka: With?</p><p>Killua: I know we were most of the time not on good terms but can I help with the child. I just feel like I should at least represent you know? </p><p>Hisoka: *looks at Illumi*</p><p>Illumi: Do as you want the cat has peeked out the bag already.</p><p>Killua; *smiles*</p><p>Gon: I want to help too, the child is going to be Killua's nephew then I want to help.</p><p>Leorio: Well I will offer my services since Killua seems to be helping.</p><p>Kurapika: I hate both y'all a**es so I want to make sure I don't also hate your kid.</p><p>Illumi: *looks away*</p><p>Hisoka: *laughs* Sure now this should be fun.</p><p>Gon: You going to get married.</p><p>Illumi: Married?</p><p>Gon: Yes.</p><p>Hisoka: Well we never thought of that.</p><p>Illumi: But it was opened for questioning.</p><p>Gon: I want to help plan the wedding.</p><p>Kurapika: I will help cause a wedding will not look like a funeral by accident.</p><p>Leorio: That would be just scary.</p><p>Killua: And i want to help name the child.</p><p>------</p><p>The troublesome foursome ended up sleeping in a guestroom in the end. And Hisoka and illumi were in their master bedroom laying beside eahc other- cuddling if you please.</p><p>illumi: What is that lump at your side.</p><p>Hisoka; Take it out.</p><p>illumi: I hope you not playing me.</p><p>Hisoka: Its not.</p><p>Illumi: *takes out a box* What is this?</p><p>Hisoka: Open it.</p><p>When Illumi opened it the box, located inside was a diamond ring located on a bloody finger.</p><p>Illumi: How come you never asked before?</p><p>Hisoka: I wanted to confirm that you were even thinking about it.</p><p>Illumi: How long you had this?</p><p>Hisoka: Before we move here.</p><p>Illumi: *places the ring on his left ring finger* You got to re-do this before the actual wedding though.</p><p>Hisoka: Only for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was it too much or naw?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You Ever Just Wanted Life To Just Go Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Going to the hospital and just family things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi: I want rocks.</p><p>Hisoka: Illumi no.</p><p>Illumi: Illumi yes.</p><p>Hisoka: I am not entertaining those weird cravings of yours.</p><p>Illumi: Ok then not a rock, give me one of my pins.</p><p>Hisoka: for what?</p><p>Illumi: thats i can kill you.</p><p>Hisoka: but i ain't do nothing.</p><p>Illumi: not yet you not.</p><p>It was the day they were finally going to the doctor in a while. The needed to check both the child and Illumi just in case either of them needed something that might aid in the pregnancy. Hisoka was currently trying to build a house from cards something that he hasn't done in a long time but each time as he is a bout to finish build it- Illumi pokes the base of it and then it all comes tombing down like an avalanche. Hisoka trying to distract Illumi gave him one of the many stuff animals in the house to play with but then that would soon not last because then Illumi gets hungry.</p><p>Illumi: I want takoyakis</p><p>Hisoka: But we don't have the octopus for that. </p><p>Butler: I can quickly run to the supermarket and retrieve the ingredients to satisfy his needs?</p><p>Illumi: Yes do that.</p><p>Hisoka: *sigh while giving the butler some money* Go do that for us please.</p><p>Butler: Yes *bows then leaves*</p><p>Hisoka: You need to stop your eating, you haven't been that active but you eating as if you some kind of whale.</p><p>Illumi: It's not me *looks abit saddened*</p><p>Illumi: You did this to me you know.</p><p>Hisoka: Yeah, I know but do you here me complaining.</p><p>Illumi: I ain't either i am just stating the facts.</p><p>Hisoka: *hums* What did I forget now. Because you must be angry at me for something i did.</p><p>Illumi: ....</p><p>Hisoka: Come on, is it that I spoke to you the way i did?</p><p>Illumi: *shakes his head*</p><p>Hisoka: IS it that you are having mood swings and can't control some of them as good as you used it.</p><p>Illumi:....</p><p>Hisoka: I thought as much.</p><p>Hisoka took the opportunity to sit beside Illumi and grabbing him to pat his head. This would always seem to calm Illumi when ever he was upset or scared even. But I guess Illumi must have felt a bit neglected from how Hisoka kept leaving the house to set up something he still won't tell Illumi about. </p><p>Hisoka: You should your morning sickness calmed down a bit right?</p><p>Illumi: *nods*</p><p>Hisoka: Thats good, because I was worried how you keep puking up back your food after you eat. You need all the nutrition you can get for both you and the baby.</p><p>Illumi: Well I can eat better now but it is still there. But it isn't anything i can't handle myself.</p><p>Hisoka: You sure?</p><p>Illumi: I will tell you if the situation changes.</p><p>Maid: *bows as she enters the room* Your brother and his friend is here to see you Master Illumi.</p><p>Illumi: Send him in</p><p>The maid then left afterwards coming back in with Killua and Gon right behind her.</p><p>Maid: I will carry some beverages and prepare a quick meal before you go the the doctors thats right after when you are running earns you can snack on something. *leaves*</p><p>Hisoka: What brings you two here?</p><p>Killua: Like I am missing you two learning the gender. Even though we already know it most likely might be a boy but still.</p><p>Gon: I came because I want to see how the doctors see the baby without taking that baby out.</p><p>Hisoka: Oh really? where are the others?</p><p>Killua: Kurapika say a spider in the apartment we stay in and lost his shit over it ending up injuring his head and Leorio is there watching him.</p><p>Hisoka: That sounds like it would hurt.</p><p>Gon: It look like it did.</p><p>Illumi: I am sure he is fine. He is not one for going done like that ever from what I have observed.</p><p>Killua: So we going?</p><p>Hisoka: Soon Illumi wants Takoyakis.</p><p>Gon and Killua: *stares at Illumi*</p><p>Illumi: Loos at the wall* Thats a nice wall we have.</p><p>Maid: *comes in with a bento boxes* Your car is ready whenever you are ready.</p><p>With that they got in the car and drove to the hospital. Checking in and the waited. Soon they were called in. The doctoer briefed them before commencing with the ultrasound.</p><p>Doctor: So as you see the head.... those are the feet. This little section right here is where we will be the gender. You see this little thing thats the private part, so its a boy.</p><p>Hisoka: A cute little son.</p><p>Killua: My nephew is so tiny.</p><p>Gon: The baby is in a ball, is that normal.</p><p>Doctor: Yes it is. And luckily the baby doesn't have the umbilical cord around its neck. The child is health but i won't say the same thing for Mr. Zoldyck. His blood pressure is too low for someone pregnant. Have you been drinking water?</p><p>Illumi: I haven't drank that in three days I think.</p><p>Hisoka: SO what about all the waters I gave up?</p><p>Illumi: I would either put them back in the fridge or throw it away.</p><p>Hisoka: *covers his face* Illumi.</p><p>Killua: Sorry Doc its a family thing. Illumi we going to have you be drinking more often just watch.</p><p>Gon: Water will help.</p><p>Illumi: I wonder if thats what was causing my migraines.</p><p>Hisoka: I'm done for the day, i swear.</p><p>Doctor: Please drink more water Mr. Zoldyck. We wouldn't want that to start affecting the baby.</p><p>After the test and collecting the pictures at the front desk, they headed back to the car and was on there way. They were all minding there own buisness. Hisoka was asking Illumi about hiring another maid or butler because of their being a new member in the house and Killua and Gon were both playing a game.</p><p>Gon: *looks up* Hold on where are we?</p><p>Hisoka: This isn't the road we are to use back home?</p><p>Killua: No it's not we are on a mountain.</p><p>Illumi: This ain't no normal mountain either.</p><p>They were currently driving on Kukuroo Mountain. The one place they know they not supposed to be anywhere near. </p><p>Killua: Oh! Driver what is the meaning of this?</p><p>The driver didn't say anything and kept driving. And as the reach the gate of the estate they decided to take matters into there own hands. Killua winded down his window and crawled out to the driver door breaking the glass dragging the driver through and through him on the road. After Hisoka took the liberty of driving although, Illumi was much more better at it than he is. Hisoka then turns the car around and heads straight for the said driver. The driver then takes a gun out and shots at the wheels before getting ran over. The car swerves and ends up over a cliff. And in a split second Killua grabs Gon while Hisoka Grabs Illumi- wrapping himself around Illumi as they rolled down the Moutain. When they stopped and regained their balance, Illumi puked Killua is rubbing his back, Gon rubs his head and Hisoka was bandaging a wound on his arm.</p><p>Killua: The hell was that even for.</p><p>Hisoka: I don't know but we are going to have to run a search of our servants.</p><p>Illumi: Sometimes I wish we could get rid of them but we have to keep them.</p><p>Gon: That was scare, I thought we were going to die.</p><p>Hisoka: We need to go home, there I can call that doctor to privately check you just in case I didn't protect you good. Also we can't have a miscarriage.</p><p>Killua: Illumi has a miscarriage and I will be even more mad at my parents than I am no.</p><p>They swiftly went home and was relieved when the doctor said that both the child and Illumi were fine which the doctor joked it must be the strong genes. After they ran a search of there employee bases and released four security Guards and the nanny for not answering there answers truthfully. They made sure Chrollo was there for it- luckily he was in town. After it left them with 6 security guards, one maid, one butler and  a gardener.</p><p>Chrollo: Want me to hire what you lost today for you using my base?</p><p>Illumi: That would be appreciated.</p><p>Killua: *paces* I can't believe they would even think of such a thing. And for what?</p><p>Gon: Maybe they worried?</p><p>Killua: They only care about themselves. If they care about you you have to be the best of the best but they still want you loyalty. Wait Illumi when was the last time you went home?</p><p>Illumi: Two weeks ago? I used my pins to hid any weight gain I had have.</p><p>Killua: Have you taken any jobs?</p><p>Illumi: Yes but Hisoka would do them for me in my prescence.</p><p>Killua: Then do you think they heard of what happened and wants to ask you face to face.</p><p>Chrollo: No according to my base they haven't suspected that but I could look into it.</p><p>Gon: This is scary.</p><p>Hisoka: The good thing is that we all made it out there before it went to hell.</p><p>Illumi: True but what if it happens again?</p><p>Killua: Then we are going to have to fight back. Cause if it is anything I have learnt you can always attack someone if they do it first.</p><p>Hisoka: Then that sounds like a plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was originally going to make the ending different a bit more cute but then I was like. We can spicy this up a tad bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Baby Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Illumi gets the shock of his life when we is dragged to his mini baby shower</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys, school started and it has been a pain in the butt. but this will be a short quick chapter, i am sorry about that but please enjoy and stick around for an announcement at the end of the chapter. Also I know Hisoka and Illumi are already married, pretend they just getting married.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi: How much long should I have this blindfold on?</p><p>Hisoka: Just a little bit longer darling.</p><p>Hisoka slowly guided a blindfold Illumi in front of him, slowly going down the stairs and to the back of the house.</p><p>Illumi: I smell sweets. Do you have sweets? I feel for some sweets.</p><p>Ilumi started having a little ramble about which sweets and deserts he wanted and all Hisoka did was chuckled as his fiancé stepped out the door he opened. Illumi paused as he heard silent scuffles from the direction hisoka placed him to face.</p><p>Hisoka: Ok~. *removes blindfold* Open your eyes.</p><p>Illumi opened his eyes and blinked as he adjusted to the sunlight, he was on the patio of the mansion- staring at the mini crowd in front of him. </p><p>Everyone: SURPRISE!!!  CONGRATULATIONS ON A NEW BABY BOY!!! </p><p>There was confetti slowly falling from the cannons they fired and had mini firecrackers go off. Illumi stared back at the crowd a bit baffled, then slowly tilted his head to the side.</p><p>Illumi: What is this?</p><p>Killua: A baby shower, duh.</p><p>Illumi: Baby... Shower? Is it going to rain children?</p><p>Gon: I thought so too but it is just a party to celebrate you guys having a baby, there is sadly not going to be a rain of babies.</p><p>Chrollo: Wow Illumi even I am close to what you are and you don't know what that it.</p><p>Illumi: Well I am sorry that you feel that way. Goog thing I can beat you any day.</p><p>Hisoka: Come on guys no fighting. You don't se Chrollo and Kurapika going at each other's throats.</p><p>Kurapika: I should but I was promised a night out later and I guess I will play nice for now.</p><p>Chrollo: *Smiles* Same here.</p><p>Leorio: Anyways let us get this party started, we brought gifts. </p><p>Gon: Oh oh my gift first my gift first!</p><p>Gon handed Illumi a small brown and green wrapped box with a little note that said, 'Happy Baby Shower Day to you Illumi :)' Illumi calmly unwrapped it and pulled out two things a small teardrop and star chewing key changing with an plushis pin attached. He rubbed his hands over it and looked at Gon.</p><p>Gon: So the child can you his parents better- teardrop and star for Hisoka and pin for you.</p><p>Ilumi: *nods*</p><p>Chrollo: I wanna go.</p><p>Chrollo handed Illumi a hard surfaced gift, unwrapping it and say a book marked, 'A Child's Lifetime' going through the pages he say little forms and blank pages.</p><p>Illumi: Are you saying I can't take care of my child?</p><p>Chrollo: Oh never will I say that out loud. This book is for you to write down anything you find interesting about the baby.</p><p>Then give it to the child when they grow older to understand it and read through it themselves.</p><p>Hisoka: That is cute.</p><p>Kurapika: *clears throat* Here.</p><p>Illumi took the box and set it on the table opening to see a baby umbrella- with little shaped jewels on it.</p><p>Kurapika: Each piece represents one of us that are going to be in the baby's life. Gon is a fishing rod, Killua is lightening bolt.</p><p>               I am the chains, leorio is the briefcase, hisoka is the star and the pin is you. </p><p>Chrollo: And what about me?</p><p>Kurapika: Soon to be dead thats what.</p><p>Leorio: Kurapika.</p><p>Kuroapika: Sorry</p><p>Chrollo: I am once again being abused</p><p>Illumi: Thats good.</p><p>Killua: My turn.</p><p>Killua took a small brown bear from behind his back and gave it to him.</p><p>Illumi: But we already have lots of these.</p><p>Killua: This is a special one.</p><p>Killua pressed the bears hands and the eyes lit up.</p><p>Bear: *killua's voice* Hey, what are you doing little nephew.</p><p>Killua pressed it again.</p><p>Bear: *Gon's voice* Oh Killua's nephew is so kawaii.</p><p>Killua presses it again</p><p>Bear: *Kurapika's voice* I hate your parents but i love you so i will be your aunt now</p><p>Killua presses it again</p><p>Bear: *Leorio's voice* Oh make sure you grow be and strong for all of us ok</p><p>Killua pressed it again</p><p>Bear: *Hisoka's voice* My son will be the best of the best won't he.</p><p>Killua presses it again</p><p>Bear: *Illumi's voice* He is my son and I will protect him no matter what.</p><p>Killua presses it again</p><p>Bear: *Chrollo's voice* A kid huh? Well won't that be fun.</p><p>Killua looks up at his brother to see if look on the verge of crying.</p><p>Illumi: ...</p><p>Killua: Wow not even a thanks. it's for the baby anyway.</p><p>Illumi:... Thanks.... I guess</p><p>Everyone was shocked by Illumi's words, but Killua most of all appreciated his brother's acknowledgement. </p><p>Hisoka: Anyway, my turn.</p><p>With that everyone except illumi and hisoka ran into the garden and uncovered a small gate that hand dark coloured flowers wrapped around it. Hisoka grabbed Illumi placing him in the center of the gate. Go on a knee going through his pockets pulling out a small box.</p><p>Hisoka:To be honest I wasn't expecting this, nor I was expecting a child, I wasn't expecting feeling either.</p><p>Illumi for the first time in a long time I have longed for someone, People might say you are too emotionless</p><p>but I believe you are perfect just the way you are. Illumi in front of these guests and the servants</p><p>Will you allow me to take your hand in marriage even if we might go for each other's throats one day?</p><p> </p><p>Illumi:.....</p><p>Everyone: ???</p><p>Illumi: *Grabds ring and places it on his left hand ring finger* Sure why not.</p><p>Hisoka: *shocked but laughs jovially* *Grabds Illumi by the waist lifting him in the air and twirling*</p><p>Everyone: Hooray!!!</p><p>The rest of the day was spent on games, food and lots of laughter. Illumi started to feel a certain way when the night was over. </p><p>Illumi: What is this feeling?</p><p>Hisoka: *turns to Illumi and smiles* It's called happiness and we are going to expose you to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys sorry, it's short and crappy but I didn't want to leave you guys alone any longer. Announcements: <br/>1. Christmas is coming meaning more time to work on this story. So be on the look out for chapters for this<br/>2. I am planning on writing a My Hero Academia Story with my original character soon, I will either post it next week or Christmas, but just a heads up.</p><p>Thanks for reading and see you guys next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. RUN!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They don't have time for planning a marriage, they need to run.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They thought they had time but they didn't</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone noticed how Illumi's stomach got even bigger and his cravings got even more vast. Hisoka was still not comfortable with Illumi saying he wants ranch dressing on everything he eats.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka: Illumi?</p><p>Illumi: Hisoka?</p><p>Hisoka: Why that much ranch dressing on one hotdog.</p><p>Illumi: I am just built differently.</p><p>Hisoka: And that is the last time I am leaving you with Gon and Killua.</p><p>Illumi: Too bad I feel them walking in through the front door in 3, 2 and~</p><p> </p><p>Killua: *opens door* Oi, we came because we have an urgent message from mom and dad.</p><p>Gon: And from the looks of it. It isn't good.</p><p>Milluki: You should really thank us for telling us.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi froze as he saw Milluki, Kalluto and Alluka walk through the door along with Leorio and Kurapika.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika: We have to get you out of the city immediately. Your parents are planning to attack you because you didn't tell them that you were engaged or having a child.</p><p>Hisoka: Oh no, and we just got this house too. Can't even stay one month in it good.</p><p>Illumi: Um. Why are you three here?</p><p>Kalluto: Oh don't mind us, we just thought it was unfair that a child should die before life.</p><p>Milluki: I came here cause I am being paid by the hour.</p><p>Killua: I got scammed by my own family.</p><p>Gon: *pats Killua's back* there.</p><p>Milluki: And I may or may also not want a dead first nephew.</p><p>Alluka: Big brother is it true that you are having a baby? Oh, it's that wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>Alluka ran to Illumi grasping his ever-growing stomach and placed her ears to his stomach. Giggling as she listened to the baby moving inside.</p><p> </p><p>Alluka: *giggles* Well hello to you too.</p><p>Illumi: This is new.</p><p>Hisoka: What is there to tell us about Illumi's parents.</p><p>Milluki: Well for one they want to kidnap Illumi and once he gives birth sees if the baby is worthy to stay alive or not.</p><p>Leorio: By how to be exactly?</p><p>Kalluto: According to our parents they have to be like Killua.</p><p>Illumi: Fuck.</p><p>Hisoka: Shit.</p><p>Killua: No. They can't take their looks seriously.</p><p>Chrollo: No only that but they want to burn everything you guys worked for to the ground- the house and everything.</p><p>Kurapika: YOU!!!</p><p>Chrollo: Hello.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka got up and started to pace back and forth in the room. Rubbing his chin as he twirled a single card in his hand. He then glanced at Illumi as he stared at Alluka on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka: How did you guys come here without your parents knowing?</p><p>Milluki: Simple I was testing out robots and they came in perfectly for replacing us. They won't be picked up unless they are near liquid. I will cry if my babies are destroyed.</p><p>Kurapika: Ok then, what is the plan. I say get Illumi and his parents far away from each other.</p><p>Killua: This would be a good time to kill our parents.</p><p>Alluka: No violence.</p><p>Hisoka: Anything else?</p><p>Chrollo: Maybe my Troupe can help.</p><p>Kurapika: No Spiders.</p><p>Leorio: Maybe we could buy military and fight them off, fire with fire.</p><p>Kalluto: You have money?</p><p>Leorio: We don't talk about that.</p><p>Illumi: How about he stay and fight them face to face.</p><p>Gon: Let's do it.</p><p>Killua: Are you Dumb?</p><p>Gon: Says you.</p><p>Hisoka: Uh guys?</p><p>Milluki: You too are both idiots.</p><p>Kalluto: We are all idiots.</p><p>Hisoka: GUYS!</p><p>Illumi: What?</p><p>Hisoka: SILVA AND KIYOKO!!!</p><p> </p><p>We stormed to the window and saw our guards running away from Illumi's parents. And we made eye contact with Silva, we froze.</p><p> </p><p>Milluki: I'm too young to die.</p><p>Alluka: What about me.</p><p>Hisoka: Follow me.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka grabbed Illumi by the hand and pressed a button in the wall opening a passageway.</p><p> </p><p>Leorio: I forgot this was here.</p><p>Chrollo: Move, Silva aint someone to play with.</p><p>Killua: You think!</p><p> </p><p>As we went in the passage door closed, we ran down the hall and around a few corners ending up and a four-way.</p><p> </p><p>Kalluto: Oh no.</p><p>Kurapika: I don't like where this is going.</p><p>Illumi: I don't like where any of today was going.</p><p>Silva: Kalluto, Killua, Illumi, Milluki and Alluka get back here this instant.</p><p>Gon: Split up!</p><p> </p><p>With that they split up, Hisoka dragged Illumi along with Killua and Alluka down the third path.</p><p> </p><p>Silva: Illumi!</p><p>Hisoka: Seriously, he could have chosen another path.</p><p>Illumi: I don't feel so good.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi paused for a bit vomiting a bit, which made it enough time for Silva to reach us. Killua frantically started to push bricks.</p><p> </p><p>Alluka: What are you doing?</p><p>Killua: I don't know this is a hidden passage with hidden passages.</p><p>Hisoka: I forgot about that.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka pressed brick and it flipped all of them to the forest behind the mansion, they immediately started to run but had to stop and block themselves from being hit with broken bricks flying all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>Silva: There you are.</p><p>Kiyoko: I am here too.</p><p> </p><p>Killua and Gon gasped as Kiyoko came from the forest with guards dragging the others who were tied together.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika: Unhand me this instant.</p><p>Leorio: Give me back my valuable briefcase.</p><p>Gon: Killua!</p><p>Killua: Gon!</p><p>Chrollo: This could be worse.</p><p>Milluki: For legal reasons, I wasn't here.</p><p>Kalluto: Same here.</p><p>Silva: Illumi you will return home at once after the kid is birth we will see if they are worthy to live or not.</p><p>Hisoka: Got the next thing coming if you want my future husband.</p><p>Kiyoko: And what that could be.</p><p>Hisoka: Bungee Gum.</p><p> </p><p>They looked confused, then Hisoka pointed up so everyone looked up. Then all the Guards, Silva and Kiyoko got shot into the air, Hisoka using the time to untie the others. They ran to the front getting into three different cars.</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka: Meet us at the dock by dawn.</p><p>Leorio: Right.</p><p>Chrollo: Ok.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, they all drove off going separate routes to the dock to get on a ship and travel to another island to hide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The New Game Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiding is the first thing we need to do before we can decide if we should continue retreating or attack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They are in trouble again but in a different way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua: Ok, who thought it was a good idea to come to a literal guest-house for my family to hide in. Now we are just asking to get killed by this.</p><p>Milluki: On the contrary even though this is a family guest house I haven't visited since Grandpa was a teenager, servants come and clean it once every three months. And if I calculated correctly, they have recently cleaned it up.</p><p>Kalluto: But seriously, a guest house for our family.</p><p>Alluka: Why don’t we go to a Hotel?</p><p>Illumi: All of you guys accounts are attached to our parents' accounts. They would find us very quickly.</p><p>Leorio: Then what about the money you and Hisoka got.</p><p>Hisoka: I am not paying for hotel rooms for like 10 people.</p><p>Chrollo: Good point.</p><p>Gon: Why does this guesthouse look so old.</p><p>Kurapika: Killua’s grandpa is old so I guess that's why.</p><p><br/>They opened the door and were met with a large squeaking to a dark staircase. Illumi opened a pad in the wall switching on all the lights. The building glistened with golden rims and crimson red curtains mixed in with orange and yellow. I everyone stared in awe at the decor well except for the Zoldycks.</p><p><br/>Killua: Grandpa did say his parents had a very expensive and refined taste.</p><p>Gon: Look at the colours.</p><p>Leorio: Look at the gold, I could sell this and make a fortune.</p><p>Kurapika: Beautiful.</p><p>Milluki: I hope there are wifi and data signals out there or I will flip out.</p><p>Kalluto: Shouldn’t you be more worried about our parents chasing us.</p><p>Alluka: Well, they think we are not doing to stay in their own building. Do they believe we might hide somewhere else? So we have sometimes I think.</p><p>Chrollo: I asked the troop to keep an eye on things while I am gone.</p><p>Hisoka: Sigh, but the house though. It was literally built for the child.</p><p>Illumi: And we didn’t get a chance to grab many things.</p><p>Kurapika: Actually.</p><p>Gon: We got something.</p><p>Kurapika and Gon dragged three large bags into the building and opened them. One bag filled with food, the other filled with necessities and the other filled with clothes from baby all the way to Hisoka and Illumi. </p><p>Leorio: We ended up taking a hallway that ran straight through the kitchen to the bedroom to the storage room where we got caught. Thank us later.</p><p>Chrollo: We need to look at everything to see how long we can survive off before we need to send someone out.</p><p>Illumi: Definitely I and the other Zoldycks can’t go. We would have a death wish if we do that.</p><p>Hisoka: I can’t go either, Silva and I aren’t on good terms.</p><p>Chrollo: Oh not me, Silva is already mad at the troop for stealing from him.</p><p>Gon: Me, Kurapika and Leorio can go.</p><p>Kurapika: Yeah I guess you're right.</p><p>Leorio: Wait I didn’t sign up for that job.</p><p>Kalluto: Then it’s settled.</p><p>Milluki: Just remember chocolate needs to come into the house.</p><p>Killua: Take a hike.</p><p>Alluka: Can I listen to the baby again?</p><p>Illumi: …. Sure.</p><p>Kurapika: How many rooms are in here?</p><p>Milluki: 20 rooms not counting the 15 servants rooms or the other rooms that aren’t bedrooms.</p><p>Kalluto: So we can each get a room?</p><p>Alluka: Yeah!</p><p>Chrollo: No, we can’t spread out too much, we need to share rooms. That's if something comes up it is grab and go. We can’t afford to lose track of the things we have. Remember if they come it needs to look like no one was here.</p><p>Gon: Ten of us right then we can each share a room. It won’t be too spaced out and we can choose partners.</p><p>Killua: I call Gon!</p><p>Kurapika: Then I call Leorio.</p><p>Kalluto: Chrollo?</p><p>Chrollo: Sure why not.</p><p>Milluki: Sigh, Alluka just don’t touch my devices without asking me.</p><p>Alluka: Ok!</p><p>Illumi: Settle in the South wing, it is further from the front entrance and has a boat hidden so if we are found then we can just use it and leave.</p><p>Hisoka: Meet up back after settling in then.</p><p><br/>They bristly walked to the South Wing of the house, going into their rooms and placid out their toiletries and essentials. It wasn’t much stuff but it was enough for at least two weeks. They settled down for dinner which was simple leftover beef from the night before and some bread.</p><p><br/>Milluki: What do you mean we have to use candles instead of lights.</p><p>Chrollo: Ever heard of the light bill and water bill.</p><p>Kalluto: Come on Milluki, it won’t be that bad.</p><p>Killua: Yea, if our parents see that they are paying bills for anything other than the house they reside in they will know something is up.</p><p>Gon: It was fun while it lasted.</p><p>Hisoka: Chrollo and I will be in charge of getting the water from the spring Illumi told me about. Killua and Gon you two are in charge of Alluka. Kurapika and Leorio you guys will be in charge of candles, making sure they are always in stock. Milluki and Kalluto, I am counting on you for security. We have to protect Illumi from unnecessary movement.</p><p>Illumi: I can help.</p><p>Hisoka: I won’t let you, you already have low blood pressure and the sudden attack your parents did plus the three day trip from the where we were to here was already bad enough. So no, you won’t help. Everyone else got their jobs.</p><p>Everyone: Yes.</p><p>Hisoka: Good.</p><p>Gon: I am surprised Hisoka hasn’t come after me in a while.</p><p>Killua: Why remind him?</p><p><br/>Everyone looked at Hisoka as he stared at Gon, then allowed their eyes to widen when he shivered.</p><p><br/>Hisoka: Too ripe.</p><p>Illumi: Hahahahaha.</p><p>Chrollo: Hahahahaha.</p><p>Leorio: Am I the only one missing something here?</p><p>Kurapika: Nope.</p><p>Killua: So that means you are not after Gon?</p><p>Hisoka: Oh no, I still want to fight Gon just need to prepare myself first.</p><p>Gon: well at least I won’t get booty calls anymore.</p><p>Milluki: Can we change the subject?</p><p>Kalluto: You're just mad that everyone else is getting screen time except you.</p><p>Milluki: Fourth Wall Exist for a reason you know. Also, You barely get any screen time to do shut up.</p><p>Alluka: Both of you are quiet, I get more screen time than both of you.</p><p>Illumi: Alluka woke and chose violence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me to Alluka: Go off Sis.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Childbirth Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Zoldyck Family is back~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beware it is a crappy chapter but I felt bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a couple weeks since they were hiding from the Zoldyck parents, they got even more uptight when Zeno Zoldyck joined the scene to look for them. After some meeting and patrols, they concluded Zeno knew they were at one of the family estates especially after he said he was waiting to confirm his suspicions. So they were on high alert just incase of a sudden invasion. Chrollo was currently stuck on watch with Kurapika and Killua because of a failed dare. Leorio, Milluki and Kalluto were cleaning up the house. Hisoka watched Gon and Alluka cook some mac and cheese which was the one thing they couldn’t burn. And Illumi had been sitting on a balcony watching the growing storm. He knew he was due any minute after 7 months and 2 weeks, the baby could come now or later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never really thought of the name for the child yet but it was always a tradition to take the last two letters from an ancestor’s name and name the child. But the only people he knew were the ones he or his family were contacted with or mentioned at least once. He sighed and stared at his stomach as he felt a small kick, he rubbed his stomach and was met with a soft tiny and faint hand in return. Maybe the more and more he thought about it, even if the child wasn’t going to be the chosen one in my family, he would still try and love them. Well he was still learning the ropes of the word, ‘love’ and how there are different types of ‘love’ and how he treated Killua all those years before was definitely not ‘love’. But after explaining, it was cleared up that Illumi never had a proper childhood and Silva and Kiyoko should come out of everyone’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt as the first rain-drop occurred and then the second, then the multiple that followed. He felt at some sort of peace with himself then and there. And extended his Nen to feel his surroundings. He felt several responses to it, Killua’s on the hesitant nen response was felt. He stretched it out further as he froze when he left an all too familiar nen presence- hostile and impatient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi: They’re coming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That one shout made him feel a sense of pain which wasn’t his head. He got into the room and slowly closed the door, as he felt warm silky liquid drip from between his legs. He slowly walked to the said kitchen and eyes turned towards him. Hisoka got up with worrying eyes, well as best as he could express them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi: I felt Silva’s nen approaching us 10 miles off from the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Oh no, we have to go right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before Hisoka could move he felt Illumi grabbed him ever so tightly, shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon: What is that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alluka: Big brother did you sit in water?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi: It hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: What hurts?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi: The baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: He is coming isn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small nod and Hisoka held Illumi close by, carrying him out the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Gon and Alluka go get the others, tell them we have 7 minutes. Get packed and we leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka slowly carried a whimpering Illumi towards the small yacht of the mansion, placing him in one of the three bedrooms. Walking around getting the items he saw was needed for the delivery, he just hoped Illumi could hold until they got to their house or his old apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi: Hisoka, it hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: I know, just hold a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: We have sent off and rid any evidence that we were there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika: How is he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Asleep from the pain. We need to hurry, the water broke and we don’t have much time till the baby comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua: What are you going to name the baby? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon” Something cute?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio: Something exquisite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalluto: How about Samone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milluki: Name him Choco or Coco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: Yeah a C name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: I don't know, I gave Illumi that job to name our son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua: Why though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: He deserves better and this is just one step towards that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BANG!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole yacht shook as the noise rang causing them to cover their ears. There were footsteps and the door burst open and before they could react the room was filled with gas and they all fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guards: Hold still!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi: Never!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko: How unkempt and loud you are Illumi. Not even I had trouble giving birth and I had five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silva: Disgraceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor: It is coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi: NO!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the sound of a baby and Illumi went limp, his eyes hazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor: And that's the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi: Give me my child back, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeno: OH, Illumi and manners that's a bit new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor: Mr. Sliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silva: Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor: I think you want to see this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor walked over to Silva with the very much wake baby in his eyes and Silva grimaced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silva: Disgusting and sickening</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi: Kosetsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko: What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi: Give me back Kosetsu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeno: What a weird name but it’s fitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silva: When the child is older we are ripping that eye out, but for no cover it. And for you Illumi staining the Zoldyck name. You are to rot away, your blood pressure already dropped so this should be fun. But if you are still alive after three days I will reconsider making you a low rank assassin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeno: That seems a bit harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko: Fitting for a traitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi: Kosetsu, please. I am sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ilumi never got to see the child’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika: The boat is sinking,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: Forget everything, get to the safety boats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milluki: My phone!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua: Screw your phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They safely made it to two separate lifeboats and watched as the yacht sank and disappeared under the water but nothing compared to the pain they felt. Not from the face Hisoka was making but from the murderous nen he showed and it wasn’t his usual lustful bloodlust, it was more sinister than usual. That wasn't Hisoka that was a psycho ready to commit a massacre.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kosetsu- Snowfall in Japanese. :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Planning and Regretting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awful Hunter x Hunter analogy =3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Killua: Hisoka, stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon: Hisoka, STOP!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: Hisoka, Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Wait for what? Illumi was in labour, and I don’t know what they are going to do to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika: But that doesn’t you can just go in there and cause a ruckus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio: We need a plan on how to get Illumi and the child out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: No, we need a plan to kill those people. They are monsters, not even assassins should be like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalluto: Is he lying though, but yeah we need to kill them. I personally don’t want you to know I ended up killed because I abandoned the family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milluki: Once again I am too young to die. So we need a plan. I have a digital map of the house, all we need is to position ourselves properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone walked as Hisoka paused in his power walk, he looked like the gears in his head were turning a bit. As if he was actually thinking with a sound mind and not a psycho killer. They had to play their cards right if they wanted him to calm down even just a little to think of a plan. They knew how it felt to have a loved one in danger, whether it be a friend or spouse. They spelt back a bit as Hisoka turned his head to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: How many hours has it been since they kidnapped Illumi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: seven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka fully turned towards them and ever gingerly walked away from his first path, slow but he was still on a mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milluki: Where are you going? The manor was where you were going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika: Didn’t they burn the house down after we escaped? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon: yeah I say it myself, the house is literally on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: They weren’t the ones that burnt it. I used some combined Illumi and mine nen abilities, it looked like it was burnt to the ground but it’s not. It’s hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalluto: You don’t mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took only a thirty minute run to get to the grounds of the house. They were hesitant when they said Hisoka stroll through the gates. They were more surprised when the guards were still there guarding the burnt house. Hisoka walked to the door and pressed the pads that lined it. A soft tune started to play and after about fifteen taps, Hisoka stepped back. Well they all stepped back, when pink and purple sparkles rushed from the ground around the house and in a couple seconds. There was the same house Hisoka and Illumi bought, no burnt, no stains, no damage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua: That's so cool. Yall need to teach me that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gon: Me too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka led them to the basement, well there were three.; he carried them to the lowest one and flipped a switch. An orb floated in the center and after his nen was channeled into the orb the room lit up and there was the map of their Hunter x Hunter World. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Milluki: How is this map going to help us, I have a digital map of the house already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: Just watch, I help them build this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika: What is even this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Show me Illumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alluka: Big brother Killua? Will it actually find Illumi?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she asked, the room flashed and there was an unconscious Illumi laying on the floor in a filthy dungeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua: No way!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: Yup, a tracking card, it was hard to find this specific one though. Pretty useful if you ask me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika: This is more than useful, this is dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio: And I like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: Since me, Hisoka and Illumi have Hunter IDs once the orb identifies that it is one of us they will take us anywhere in the world. All we need to do is ask the orb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alluka: Wow, Then show me my room. Is it still there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orb didn’t move, not after a couple seconds, not even after a minute, Alluka grew sad from that fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua: I think your thing is broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalluto: I don’t think so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio: Why do you say that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milluki: First, didn’t they say that Chrollo, Hisoka and Illumi built this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalluto: So it is only responsive to them, no one else. So Alluka it is not that it doesn’t like you, it's just that it doesn’t recognize you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alluka: Oh ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Show me all the pathways that can be used to reach where Illumi is, without having us get noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orb moved again, this time showing a 3D print of the Manor, and highlighted 5 different pathways they could use to get to Illumi, 3 of them were red and the others green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon: What does that mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua: It means the paths that are red have people on them, the green ones are where the coast is clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: Exactly, Although these can update, I think every month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milluki: So those paths were verified a month ago?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: No, that is a live representation see how lines turn from red to green and vice versa. I mean it updates once a month to find new pathways, routes and locations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalluto: Alright, so what's our plan for getting past those guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Live bait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milluki: Nice… Hey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua: Come on Milluki, Alluka and Kalluto, we need a diversion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alluka: What do you want us to do, dress up in drag and do the holla?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: No, but if you just distract them as if you were apologising for “abandoning the family” giving us Killua and Hisoka time to find Illumi and the baby. And then me, Kurapika, Keorio, and Gon will attack them giving Hisoka and Killua more time to get out with them. Also Hisoka you can’t argue with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: Sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua: Why I need to get the baby, why not you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: Because if any of the guards caught you they would be hesitant to kill you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika: Ok, that sounds like a solid enough plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio: I don’t know why I need to fight those two crazy people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalluto: You well know you will be a liability if we send you to get either one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Milluki: Did he stutter though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alluka: Not one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leorio: Bullies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: We need to go now, we know the plan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrollo: Yup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka: then let us go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that they ran towards the Zoldyck Manor, ready to put their plan into action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko: Can someone make that baby stop crying, I tried slapping it and throwing it but it just won’t stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silvya: try crowning it, that worked with Illumi and Milluki didn’t it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeno: Or you could leave it alone and actually hold it and try to calm it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko: too much work, I am above that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silvya: Zeshizen will need to be trained from early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeno: The child’s name is </span>
  <span>Kosetsu, at least give the kid the name the parent gave. You know what gives me the newborn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeno took the child in his arms and after a few actions and soft hushes, the baby was asleep in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silvya: You spoiled him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeno: Get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a sigh from Kiyoko and a grunt from Silvya they left. Leaving Zeno sitting in a single chair with the child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeno: I should do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly got up and walked from the room he was in, walked down multiple halls and made many turns. Descended the dark stairs before going into an underground dungeon cellar. He walked over to the body we saw lying limp on the ground. He bent down and tapped the said body and watched as dull eyes looked back at him- they were even dullier than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeno: Hey illumi, I think this child is missing some first birth-connection from their birth parent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to hide his smile when we say Illumi’s eyes lit up a bit, not too much but ever so slightly. Zeno placed the baby beside Illumi, and he watched Illumi shift to his side cradling his a little premature wonder. Feeling a slight pin in his heart when a small smile appeared on his face filled by endless tears of a silent cry. This kid has been through alot, so sad I wasn’t there to prevent some of his son’s and wife mess ups but he could start here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi turned to his side and couldn’t help the warmth he felt from the bundle of skin beside him. He watched as the baby slowly woke up and cradled itself into his hold. He started crying when he saw his son’s hair, he had silver hair that was a bit darker than Killua’s but lighter than Silvya’s hair. His eyes that opened wide like his which held a sapphire blue eye in the left socket and a golden eye in the right. The child’s skin a bit tan must be from Hisoka’s side. There nose like his and his slightly circle lips close to Hisoka’s. He relished in his son’s beauty and held him even closer. Close enough to try and enjoy what he could get, what he will miss after all this is done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeno: I have to go back before they realize I am gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi moved and kissed his son’s forehead then hesitated before giving his son to his grandfather. He turned himself back on his child. He knew this was for the best, if the baby was here they might just kill his son, his only son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi: Please take care of him while I am not able to, you are the only hope I have. I don’t know if the people I know will come to help. They might already be dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeno: Of course, I will do what I can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeno jumped up and closed the cellar door under him, leaving Illumi unable to say his son’s name too afraid to shatter the one thing he had that belonged to his single child.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, school is a pain in the butt as always. But I felt bad that my story was so far down the rabbit hole of other stories so I decided to post another chapter. I have not abandoned the book, don't worry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Fight For Survival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bile that was rising in their throats was sickening, feeling as if they couldn’t wait to get all this done and over with. Kalluto, Milluki and Alluka had to remember to breathe as they walked to their main door. They were frightened how no guards or servants tried to stop them from entering the house. Shivers went down their spines as they tried to ignore the whispers and the stares they left behind them. The door opened and they were escorted to the guest room where they saw their parents and grandfather sitting down, staring down at them- their parents were. Silence reigned down over the room, noone daring to speak, but they had a plan to execute and the clock was ticking.</p><p> </p><p>Milluki: Father, we-</p><p>Silva: Silence. I don’t want to hear it. Such a disappointment that all my offsprings were keeping such a disgraceful secret from the family. Got anything to say for yourself?</p><p> </p><p>They were going to play this the long way, it would be bad to drag their parents out if they get found out early but it was their safest bet. If they can have their parents get angry enough to not pay attention to anything else than them- the others would have more time.</p><p> </p><p>Silva: Well?</p><p>Kiyoko: Seriously, speak up, you are not being respectful to your elders.</p><p>Kalluto: Elders indeed.</p><p>Kiyoko: What did you say?</p><p>Alluka: Dad said not to speak or hear anything from us. We are only following dad’s order.</p><p>Zeno: She got a point.</p><p>Silva: No he doesn’t. I ordered you to explain your actions.</p><p>Milluki: Sir you didn’t say please.</p><p>Kalluto: Yeah, I didn’t hear any manners.</p><p>Silva: Don’t discipline me. I am your father, my word goes.</p><p>Milluki: I would beg to differ. Grandpa is the top word until he dies. He only lets you take the lead cause he is a bit on the old side sir.</p><p>Zeno: Oh dear.</p><p>Kiyoko: Stop this behaviour this instant. No such attitude will be entertained from none of you.</p><p>Silva: Anyways, where is Killua, he should be here to get his punishment too.</p><p>Kalluto: He hates all of you except grandpa, so he is with his friends.</p><p>Kiyoko: And where are his friends?</p><p>Milluki: Why ask us, we ain’t their guardians. </p><p>Alluka: Although, I do think he was running away because he was afraid of you killing his friends.</p><p>Silva: Coward.</p><p>Kiyoko: What about that clown and that bookworm, what about them. Kalluto you are acquainted with the bookworm aren’t you.</p><p>Kalluto: Yeah but I ain’t his babysitter.</p><p>Alluka: And the clown is scary with that smile of his.</p><p> </p><p>All three of them shivered after remembering Hisoka’s face after the yacht sank, there was no way they were going to forget that face. But they were disturbed by a servant.</p><p> </p><p>Butler: The child is crying again.</p><p>Zeno: Well at least they got some shut eye before things get hectic.</p><p>Silva: You are spoiling the kid.</p><p>Zeno: The baby got born 9 hours ago, leave the child alone, or do you want to fight for your opinion to matter here.</p><p> </p><p>Zeno was met with silence with few snickerings from the trio still in danger of being skinned. Zeno left and silence fell once more.</p><p> </p><p>Silva: Sometimes I want to kill that man but there won’t be any good to it.</p><p>Kiyoko: Time will come darling, time will come.</p><p>Milluki: Are you wishing Grandpa's death?</p><p>Kalluto: Ok, I didn’t know you guys would go that low.</p><p>Alluka: Yeah, you should be happy that Grandpa didn’t kill you instead.</p><p>Silva: What did you say?</p><p> </p><p>Alluka hid behind her two older siblings, shaking as Silva released some of his nen, and even then it was still frightening when it was directed towards you. But it didn’t spike until another servant entered.</p><p> </p><p>Servant: The Manor has been breached.</p><p>Kiyoko: What?</p><p> </p><p>The windows broke and in came Chrollo, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio jumping to surround Silva and Kiyoko. Servants entered the room ready for a fight as well. </p><p> </p><p>Leorio: You started the party without us?</p><p>Gon: I will be sure to make a good impression.</p><p>Kurapika: Who is ready for a knuckle sandwich?</p><p>Chrollo: Ready?</p><p>Kiyoko: So we are playing defense?</p><p>Silva: Fine by me.</p><p> </p><p>Silva: Took out the ribbon that held his ponytail together, releasing it and watched it glide to the ground. As the ribbon touched the carpet, the fight began.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Killua and Hisoka quickly ran through the hallways searching for their respective target. They were going from the east wing to the west wing of the manor and so far, it was hard to not be caught. They knew the trio could only do so much before the others had to intervene. But then they felt someone coming and hid behind separate pillars. When they glanced down they met face to face with Zeno staring back at them. They immediately hid once more wishing they weren’t caught but what happened was pretty laughable.</p><p> </p><p>Zeno: Oh my feet do hurt a lot, but the baby is crying and the kitchen is all the way at the south wing of the manor. But to walk all the way there to get a bottle just to go to the North wing, second floor at door three. I wonder if the 4 servants there are trying to make the baby not cry anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Zeno turned towards the hallway they were on, walking forward with his back to them as he walked by. He didn’t turn or make eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Zeno: And I wonder if I should visit my eldest grandchild in the East Wing, but to go down to the lowest basement into the bottom cellar room just walk past five cells to a trap door just to get to him. My old back can’t really handle that much bending. </p><p> </p><p>Zeno turned towards them and saw Hisoka and Killua silently thank him before they ran to where the directions told them to go. Zeno turned as he journeyed to the kitchen, scratching behind his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Zeno: My my, I think I need to sleep more. I think I am hallucinating a bit.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked as he heard the explosion coming from the room he just came from.</p><p> </p><p>Zeno: And the fight begins.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>